Lollipop
by BLOODIsMyDRUG
Summary: On her way to Suna on a mission, Sakura Haruno encounters someone from her past. Sakura decides she has only one choice. But what happens when she finds that her seduction is having a larger effect on not only her enemy, but on herself too? Follow Sakura as she falls deeper, and follows her true path...With the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This FanFiction is currently my most popular FanFiction, so i will be spending as much time as possible making it better for all of you. **

**It has been updated, as of 13/04/2012**

**I will be doing my A/N's at the beginning of each chapter, seeing as it gives a better effect for you guys!**

**Love you guys, all of you who have reviewed, alerted and favourited my FanFiction. i hope you enjoy. READ AND REVIEW! it fills me with pride to see that people like/love my writing! thanks once again!**

**Love From,**

**BLOODIsMyDRUG xxx**

**-:D-**

Wiping a bead of sweat that was rolling down the side of her face, Sakura Haruno sighs. She hadn't eaten in a day, and had been trudging through the desert for hours. To top it all off, she was on the mission _alone._ Just perfect. Her _legs aching_ and burning from the_ constant_ movement, she pushes on.

"_All this, for fucking what?" _Her inner hisses.

For once, Sakura had to agree with her inner.

She had to travel for _miles_ so that she could _deliver a single_ scroll to the kazekage for lady Tsunade. Sakura knew that Tsunade had sent her on this mission on purpose.

Lady Tsunade thought she was _weak_.

Sure, Sakura had had bad moments in her past, when she couldn't control her emotions. Particularly _around HIM_. Bile rises in Sakura's throat as she forces her mind away from his image; his dark eye, often red in colour, _dripping with hatred_ as he glared at his older murderous brother. His dark raven black hair, his scowl, his toned body.

Shaking her head, the kunoichi tries desperately to control herself, which she succeeds only a moment later.

Things had changed, she had changed. She no longer cared about him.

Sakura Haruno had given up _on HIM, ages_ ago. All that mattered now was her missions, and getting stronger. But _THEY thought_ she was _weak._ A _weak_ young woman who couldn't fight to _save her life_.

They were wrong. And Sakura vowed to herself that she would prove them wrong. She was to _complete all missions_ set for her.

…even stupid meaningless long and tiring missions like this one…

Sakura sighs deeply.

"_At least we'll be there soon" _Inner encourages, changing the subject.

Trues, Sakura could see the dark shadow of Suna's high walls and the large brown wooden gates that would open for her upon arrival. She licks her lips at the thought od being safe and actually getting to eat at last. The thoughts of her mission were a great distraction from her previously dark thoughts.

Again _wiping a shimmer_ of sweat on her forehead, she opens the ouch that is resting on her hip, and takes a water canteen from it. Shaking it with a weak wrist, there is a quiet swishing sound, distant and hollow.

"_Damn, it's almost empty"_ Her inner notes.

Growling loudly, she takes a swig of the refreshing water, using it all up.

Just as _the last_ drop of the cool liquid drops onto the pink kunoichi's tongue, she stops.

"_I sense chakra, and its oddly familiar" _Her inner gasps.

The chakra was dark, powerful and had an intense familiarity.

Sakura was frozen at the images in her head, her eyes wide with fright from the horrifying memories.

Trying to rescue Gaara..the puppets with their dark and still expressions. The fake wooden smiles that sent her quivering body into overdrive. The poison spikes, flying everywhere..Lady Chiho, controlling sakura with her own strings…

And those eyes, those chestnut eyes, emotionless, red spikey hair, pale translucent skin, a wooden smirk…the thoughts made her shiver, her body trying to rid itself od the past memories filling the young womans head.

"Hey look,un. Its that pink haired girl who killed you, Sasori,un" Came a familiar voice.

The excited voice had broken sakura from her thoughts.

"_B-But hes dead! We killed him!" _Inner cries in fright.

Slightly quivering still, sakura forces herself to search for where the voice came from, slipping a kunai from another pouch on her thigh.

And then she saw them.

In the distance, sand swirling angrily through the air, the two figures slightly blurred. Sakura let out a slight hiss, and bent into a defensive position.

The two figures approached, and Deidara's annoyingly handsome smirk could be seen, his electric blue eyes glittering even in the heat of the day. But he was not why sakura was frozen in place, her eyes wide in horror.

Red hair, chestnut eyes, that same wooden smirk that screamed 'huge ego'.

"Sasori" Sakura hisses, crouching lower into a fighting stance.

Sasori just watches her, with an empty look on his face. "you've grown since the last time I saw you, little girl" He mutters, his eyes looking down her feminine body.

Yes, hadn't she changed? He remembers a mere child, pink obnoxious hair, huge green eyes that were too big for her head, a weak thing body. And as yet, he stares at this girl-no this woman, the same one who had killed him, as if she were a different person.

Her pink hair, framing her face, thick and sleek, her eyes, beautifully green and full with lashes. Her skin, a soft cream. Her body, curvy and slender. Her assets were not too overpowering. This girl from his past looked…strong.

"What are you going to do Danna, yeah?" His companion asks, clearly unaware that the red head wasn't paying attention. The pinkette watches him, a kunai held tightly in her hand; held so tightly, that her knuckles had turned white from the force.

"Danna, un?" his companion asks again. "are you going to kill her, yeah?"

Sasori shakes himself from his thoughts.

"no, such a rare beauty would make the perfect new addition to my puppets" he replies, tearing his eyes from the pinkette.

"_Sakura, you cannot fight them. Together they are much stronger than you" _her inner growls. _"you have a better chance if you run…but maybe you shouldn't eh? 'Danna' is quite the looker hmmm?"_

Sakura sighs deeply. For once, her inner had the opportunity to give her good advice, but once again spoiled it with her lusty mind.

"aww but Sasori, un! She killed you, yeah! You have to kill the bitch!" Deidara grumbles to his companion.

Sasori just stares limply at his partner with a look of great boredom. _Why did I have to be paired with this idiot?_ He inwardly groans.

"Deidara, you are an idiot"

"No I am not, un!" the blonde replies, turning back to the pink haired kunoichi...Only to find his eyes looking at nothing. The bitch had gone.

"Sasori, un. She's gone, yeah" he mumbles.

The red head looks, and sure enough, she had disappeared.

Unfortunately for her, she had left an obvious trail behind her. Sasori follows it, taking no amount of time to do so, even in his new human form.

**-:D-**

Sakura races through the outskirts of suna. She had to hide. She had to run. For her life.

Turning through a backstreet, she decided to go through to the end and turn left, head through the west of the village, then head up to the kazekage tower and deliver the scroll. She would then race home after a small rest, and advise Gaara on the fact that akatsuki were spotted near suna.

But before she could reach the end, a figure appears in front of her.

"_How the fuck did he find us so quickly!" _Her inner cries in vain, as sakura's green orbs, clash with sasori's brown ones.

Gasping, sakura skids to a stop, then tries to retreat back up the way she had come, only to find Deidara standing in her way. Stopping in the middle of the backstreet, she curses openly.

"_is there any point in fighting?" _She hisses in her head.

"_I don't know…" _Her inner replies, quivering inside the pinkettes head.

She backs up against one of the walls, and stares from one akatsuki member to the other, waiting for an attack.

Sasori smiles. He was going to have so much fun. He steps towards her, and is filled with content as she tries to slip along the wall away from him, her eyes wide and frightened. Sakura flinches when he touches her face, caressing her cheek with his hand. It was surprisingly warm and pleasant against her skin.

He brings his face closer to hers. She makes no attempt to move away, knowing that such an action could make her situation a whole lot worse. "_why am I acting like this?" _she mutters inside of her head, her eyes locked with Sasori's.

Suddenly she looks away, not wanting him to see her weakness.

"You certainly would make a beautiful puppet…" he whispers hotly into her ear. This closeness causes the pinkette to blush a million shades of red. Her lips begin to tremble.

"_stop it sakura!" _she cries to herself. _"stop being so weak and useless!"_

Sakura's inner couldn't comment. She had fainted due to fright and was lying limp in sakura's head by now. "_Damn you for not being here when I need you inner!" _She cries furiously in her head.

Her thoughts were frantic and she couldn't think straight, let alone move. She was frozen to the spot.

"But perhaps I shouldn't make you one just yet hmm…" He whispers again, this time letting his other hand trail along her side. This simple action had sakura breathless and blushing redder than before. His soft hand dances back up her side, and a shiver involuntarily slips across her spine.

The fact that this man, her enemy, could make her blush and quiver was a very bad thing. Sakura knew this. But she could do nothing to prevent it.

Sasori pulls his face back slightly, to look her straight in the eyes. He was smirking devilishly. And sakura knew he was doing this on purpose. His hand stops on her hip and pulls her closer to him. Sakura's breath catches in her throat.

"_I need to escape…" _She thinks.

"_Escape? Why the hell would you want to escape! I mean look at him! He's delicious…don't you just wanna know if her tastes as good as he looks?" _Her inner cries, seeming to have woken from her slumber, and carrying on with her outrageous thoughts. Sakura manages to ignore them.

Sasori watches the girl with an amused look on his face. Her expressions were changing quickly, as if she was arguing with herself and this amused him to no end.

Deidara coughs. Sasori sends him a simple look. The blonde sighs. They may have not been on any particular mission, but Deidara wanted to keep things a bit hushes. _Oh well, I'll go have some fun myself _He thinks.

Deidara turns to leave. In just one look, he knew exactly what Sasori wanted. So he was going to terrorise some villagers while Sasori was 'busy'.

They had never had a problem with sexual urgencies when Sasori was a puppet. Deidara supposed he'd have to get used to it though. Sasori hadn't felt emotion, or felt touch, or anything as a puppet. So now he craved it.

After Deidara had gone, Sasori presses the pinkette further against the wall, making a sharp gasp escape her lips.

_My, was this a better idea than making her a puppet_ He thinks to himself.

A few moments of silence transpasses between the two. The pinkette watches sasori, almost afraid of what he might do next. This makes sasori grin.

Sakura almost screams when Sasori picks her up bridal style, and begins to walk off. She certainly had not expected him to be so gentlemanly.

Sasori may have been a member of the akatsuki, a criminal, a murderer. But he was not a duche bag. He was not going to rape, or hurt a girl in an alleyway. It wasn't his way at all.

"_Sakura…you know there is only one way out of this" _Her inner mutters.

"_And what is that?" _She asks in her head, sighing.

"_You've got to play the game. Its your only way out. Seduce him, and then run for it. That way, you get to have fun AND escape at the same time…" _

Sakura doesn't reply. She blushes though and Sasori notices it, but says nothing.

She glances down at his arms, possibly trying to come up with an escape route, however all she does notice how strong he was, and how his pale skin looked creamy and soft…She tries to shake the thoughts from her head by turning her delicate face away from his arms.

She finds her green orbs confronted by sasori's chest.

"_Oh shit"._

Her inner squeals with glee, and sakura once again tears her vision away from him.

"_Sakura admit it. All your other plans would fail. He's stronger than you. You killed him before, I know. But lady chiho was helping. You can't take him on your own"_

Sakura sighs outwardly. Her inner was right. All her ideas and plans would fail. But she didn't like her inners idea. In fact, she hated it. Weighing up the pros and cons, she made up her mind. Her decision had her inner squealing with glee again.

**-:D-**

Sasori took her through the streets and further out of the main town. He was headed towards a motel right on the very edge of suna. It was where he and Deidara had been staying for the last few days. He pushes the main door open with his shoulder, and sakura instinctively hides her face in his chest, afraid of people seeing her.

But to her avail, there was no one around. Not even a desk clerk. She raises her head from his chest to look around.

It was deserted. She frowns. He and Deidara must have killed everyone.

Sasori moves through the motel, and opens a door on the left of the long corridor. It was right at the end.

Sakura suppresses a shiver as he opens yet another door. His chest had rubbed against her back and side as he did so, although sakura was unsure whether it was that or the fact that she was terrified that had caused her body to react in such a way. She hoped it was the latter of the two.

After Sasori had entered the room, sakura looked around, still cradled in his toned arms. Her eyes scanned all over for an escape route, but to her disappointment, she found none.

Sasori puts her down and goes back to the door it lock it.

**-:D-**

"_It's now or never girl" _Her inner states.

Sakura pauses.

"_you can do it sakura" _She tells herself. "_You've been on tons of missions where you had to seduce to succeed. This is no different"_

Taking a deep breath, she turns to face the red head, who was currently locking the door, sliding the bolts into the locks. Taking a few steps towards him, she steadies herself. He turns to face her, and she takes this as her cue. Stepping up to him, she presses both hands on his chest. As she does so, she closes her eyes at the contact and pushes his back to the wall.

The red head was unsure about what she was doing. But he let her push him against the wall, and let her lean up to him so their faces were inches apart. He let her lean yet closer.

"You're so sweet…" she whispers in his ear. "I wanna lick the wrapper…"

He smirks unconsciously at her. And she plants small kisses along his jaw line, from his ear to his chin.

Deciding that he wanted to be in control, he puts both hands on her hips and switches their positions, so she was now against the wall.

His hands grip her hips and she bites her lip to suppress a small moan. Sasori presses his lips against hers, and she willingly kisses him first. Deepening the kiss, his hands grip her harder. This time she does moan, and it is slightly muffled by his lips. He takes this moment to push his tongue into her mouth, and he is overwhelmed with her taste. It was sweet…like candy. Perfect.

Sakura didn't know why, but she liked the red heads kiss. A lot. His lips were soft and sweet and she couldn't help herself but kiss back, wanting more. Unconsciously, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer even more. The kiss was becoming increasingly heated, and sakura didn't think she could last without oxygen for much longer.

She breaks the kiss, only for Sasori to start nibbling on the base of her throat. Her head pushes back against the wall, her eyes closed shut in pure bliss. He had found her sensitive spot. And she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"S-Sasori…" She moans out, gripping the tops of his arms tightly. Her nails dig into his skin, leaving small beads of red blood along it.

Something begins to stir inside of her abdomen. Something she couldn't suppress.

A low moan echoes through his chest, and he once again lets his hands roam across her curves. Her breathing hitches and she shivers, arching her back off the wall slightly, she wriggles in pleasure against the cool stone wall.

"_Sakura, take it higher. Make him soo blissed he won't know what hits him!" _Her inner commands.

Sakura heeds her inners words and immediately wraps her legs around sasori's waist. He holds her up against the wall with his own body and still nibbles on her neck, leaving a few love bites here and there. She twists her body and presses her breasts against his firm chest, her lips skimming along his own neck, and she nibbles on his collar bone.

Sasori could feel his trousers becoming tighter. He has to do something to quench his need. And he had to do it fast.

The pinkette gasps when she realises she was moving again.

Sasori carries her over to one of the beds and rests her down on her back. Keeping her legs wrapped around his waist, she pulls him closer and kisses him fully on the lips again.

His hands start to roam her front, cupping her breasts before running down her stomach in small, circular movements.

Sakura closes her eyes once more, and is overcome with pleasure, desire and so much more. she lets out a few soft moans from beneath him.

"_Sakura, take control. It's your only way of escaping"_

"_but do I really want to escape from this?" _she thinks suddenly. This scares her. What was she doing? She couldn't be thinking like this! "_he's the enemy! Your only doing this to escape! Don't ever forget that Sakura!" _She cries all of this to herself. Only a short moment had passed.

Sakura twists them over, using her super strength. She straddles his waist, feeling his tight erection under her. She smirks down at him knowingly, her white teeth showing in perfect rows. She undoes the zipper on her shirt and tosses it to the side, exposing her bra clad breasts.

The pinkette the proceeds to run her hands from his shoulder, down his chest. Her hands were soft and delicate as they shifter over his taught muscled chest.

The red head watches her with curiosity. Had she changed her tune? And why so suddenly?

Two pale hands stop just before his waistband, a few moments pass, and slowly Sakura pulls his trousers off his body, again throwing the garment to the side, not caring where they landed.

"_Only one left…" _She thinks to herself.

With one simple flick of her powerful hands, the puppet masters boxers where ripped in half and both sections thrown away, joining the unwanted pants by the bed. Sakura's eyes widen.

"_Oh wow, he is big" _She thinks once more to herself, gaining a very loud squeal from her inner in the process.

The red head notices her shocked look and smirks at her. "scared little girl?" he teases, savouring her every expression.

Sakura looks him dead in the eyes.

"No" she replies simply.

Leaning forward slightly, she pushes herself lower down his body, causing friction between where her skin rubbed upon his. She reaches for his manhood, and takes it delicately in her soft hands, folding her fingers around it perfectly.

Then, surprising even Sasori, she leans her pink haired head down, and licks his erection, from the base to the head, in one sleek movement. He holds back a moan.

****and she, she licks me like a lollipop, like a lollipop****

She strokes his erection delicately, kissing along his length with ease. Yhe touch had Sasori throwing his head back in bliss. Her warm hands were amazing as they pumped him, her lips were fsoft and left wet patches along his skin.

Sakura keeps eye contact with him. Her pace was increasing, her delicate hands working him to their fullest. He lets out a predatorial moan and sifts his lean fingers through her pink hair. Her hair was soft and he enjoyed the feeling.

The pinkette once again bends her head over his increasing erection and sucks the tip, swirling her tongue around it. This earns a loud moan from him and she knew he was near his end.

Sasori didn't know what it was but he felt, complete…In this moment, this second, he didn't care about much else. Not even his puppets. Was it the way she smiled at him, even though they were enemies? Was it the way her eyes shone even in the darkness of the hotel room? Or was it the way her body seemed to fit his perfectly, her hips and his, aligned with ease and perfection?

Such pleasure was overcoming him and he knew that he couldn't last much longer.

She goes back to licking up his chest, leaving his erection to press against the flat of her stomach, and then she kisses him.

This kiss was different. It wasn't like the others. To sasori, it seemed almost pleading, like she was asking for forgiveness. For what, sasori did not know.

…

Suddenly, the kunoichi's hands left him, her lips left his skin, and the weight on his body was lifted.

Sasori opens his brown eyes to see a smirking pink haired kunoichi above him, green chakra strings, until he could clearly see that the strings were attached to his wrists.

"Fuck" he growls, thrashing against his binds. His movement only makes the chakra strings tighter, causing him to hiss in pain.

The pinkette retrieves her shirt from the floor and puts it on quickly. Sasori watches her the whole time, a blank expression on his handsome face. She forces herself not to look at him.

"I'm sorry…But this was my only option" Sakura whispers in his ear. Her tone was sweet yet sorrowful. Her lisp travel along his jaw line as they had once before and she pecks him on the lips lightly, before drawing away and heading straight for the door.

"I hope I will see you again Sasori" She states, before unlocking the door and shutting it closed behind her as she leaves.

**-:D-**

Sakura runs through the busy streets of Suna, her pink locks of hair flapping in the air as she picks up speed. Forcing more chakra into her feet and legs, she makes her way to the kazekage tower. She uses a quick jutsu to summon the scroll, and runs with it in her hand tightly.

"_Hmm sakura, admit it, you enjoyed that" _Her inner mumbles.

"_Yes, I suppose I did" _She admits.

"_You should have let him fuck you" _Her inner simply states.

Sakura blushes a deep red, but ignores her inner (again) and continues on her way to her destination. She was slightly relieved, but she couldn't ignore the tingly feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, or her racing pulse. She wondered if he had felt it too.

His eyes, his hair, his smell.

Sakura knew it. Her inner knew it.

She really did want to see the red headed puppet master again.

Even if he was meant to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thank you for reading my fanfiction! this chapter has been uplaoded as of the 14/04/2012**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own naruto or any of the naruto characters**

**i hope you enjoy! Read AND Review please! **

**-:D-**

Tsunade had always told sakura that strength and power were the two most important things for shinobi and kunoichi. sakura had always listened.

The pink haired young woman was making her way to see Tsunade. Usually, sakura would practically sprint straight to the hokage's tower, and then receive a heart-warming hug from her mother figure.

But lately, sakura had been taking the longest route there, with her head in the clouds. Right now, she was pondering her mission, and her inner thought that an argument was the best way to sort it.

"_I had all right to use my sexuality to help me" _she thinks scowling angrily.

"_No" _her inner replies. "_you didn't have to take it that far, yet you did. You wanted to"_

"_Never! He was the enemy! And I had to deliver the scroll!" _she cries in fury.

"_whatever you say.." _her inner states smugly.

Salura shakes her head in frustration.

"_tsunade will want a full briefing when I get back…" _she murmurs to her inner.

Inner shrugs "_you don't have to tell her the truth you know"_

"_I do. I can't lie to her. She's like my mother"_

"_would a mother see her daughter as weak?"_

Sakura didn't answer.

Of course it was true. Tsunade thought that she couldn't handle herself.

They all thought that. Sakura still heads towards the hokage's tower. She tries to ignore all the faces she sees as she passes all of them familiar yet still alien to her emotions. She catches the eyes of hinata and kiba as they walk in the opposite direction to the pinkette.

Hinata smiles at her, and kiba just gives her a pitying look.

Stupid asshole. She didn't need pity.

She didn't need anyone.

Inner shakes her head at sakuras thoughts, but once again sakura ignores her. She hated having this personality impediment. It could help sometimes, but most of the time it was just plain annoying. People would stare at her and make her feel like an insane woman. She couldn't help the voice in her head. Even Tsunade was starting to think that something was seriously wrong.

Through her deep and soul destroying thoughts, sakura sees the hokage's tower come into her view, and with a heavy heart, and a deep sigh, she heads up the stairs.

**-:D-**

Lady Tsunade sits at her desk, a business like expression plastered on her face. She nods only once when Sakura comes in. the awkwardness has already begun, filling the air like smoke, and it made sakura's lungs feel heavy. She wanted to heave.

Tentatively, the kunoichi closes the door shut behind her and tyakes a few strides to the centre of the room. The hokage's office was bare and cold, with large windows that never seemed to reveal anything good. The room revealed how sakura felt inside, she figured. It was just like how she felt when people gave her those looks. Those looks that made her want to sink into the ground, or run away and never look back.

Silence follows for a moment.

"You have a report for the mission?" Tsunade asks, her eyes drifting back down to the work on her desk.

"Yes ma'am" her voice was cold and distant, as if she wasn't really there at all. She supposed she wasn't really all there. She had broken a very big rule by even so much as kissing the enemy. She had betrayed her village. But she could hide that well.

Tsunade looks up for a moment, beckoning for sakura to begin, then her hazel eyes go back to skimming the pages of her work.

"Well, the delivery of the scroll went smoothly" sakura begins. "The kazekage was very pleased with the condition of the scroll"

For a second she contemplates lying, but somehow she knew that Tsunade had probably heard the news from the kazekage already.

"However, the akatsuki attempted to murder me whilst I was on my journey to suna"

The pen in Tsuande's hand stops writing, she looks up once more at the young kunoichi, and her eyes filled with something unkown.

"how did you manage to deliver the scroll?"

Sakura pauses a moment.

"one of them tried to kidnap me, and since there was only one, I managed to sneak away safely" sakura lies, her soft green eyes catching Tsunade's brown ones.

The silence in the room was deafening. Sakura was trying to keep her cool, as Tsunade watches her with a masked expression.

Suddenly, Tsunade breaks the silence.

"yes, well…well done sakura" she says, a small smile on her face. The smile didn't meet her eyes. "you may go now"

And with those last words, Tsunade goes back to her work ignoring the presence of sakura altogether.

The pinkette turns away, and reaches out for the door handle, when Tsunade calls after her.

"You'd be wise not to lie to me again sakura"

**-:D-**

"Sasori I don't understand, uhn" Deidara mutters for around the 10th time in the last 20 minutes. "how did she escape

from you if you had her held captive?"

Sasori once again chooses not to reply.

He simply carries on walking as if his blonde bomb loving partner had said nothing at all.

Deidara stays in step with the red head all the while, his electric blue eyes filled with confusion and amusement.

"sasori,uhn" he calls.

No reply.

Deidara decides to test his partners patience.

"did she kick you between the legs yeah?"

No reply.

"did she call you a perverted old man,uhn?"

Still, no reply.

"wait…did she scream and run at the sight of your-"

"shut up deidara!"

Sasori's words were filled with danger. Only Deidara would cross the line now and get away with his life and manhood intact.

"she did didn't she?" Deidara states, fake gasping and trying to silken his giggles.

"no" was the only reply he got.

"or…I bet she seduced you!" Deidara cries, completely oblivious as to how right he was. "and then she got away when you least expected it"

SLAM!

Deidara was flung into a nearby tree, a pained growl escaping him as he hit it hard.

Sasori had snapped. How dare he ask stupid and insolent questions!

The red headed akatsuki member spares an angry death glare at the blonde, before continuing on his way.

Deidara scarmbles to his feet and catches up to sasori.

"I'll blow you to bits" he growls, angrily, taking out a piece of clay from his pouch.

Sasori stays silent still. He wasn't in the mood for one of Deidara's fits.

"sasori! I swear! I'll fucking rip you apart!" Deidara cries, forming a clay bird with his hand.

Sasori glares at him, and heads inside the base, without looking back.

Deidara runs in after sasori, shrieking yet more prophanities at his partner.

"KATSU!"

And a large explosion ensues.

"DEIDARA! SASORI! MY OFFICE. NOW!" Growls the angry and deadly voice of pein, Akatsuki leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, im really happy today for some reason! i hope you guys enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. this is for entertainment only.**

**This has been updated and uplaoded as of 15/04/2012**

**Rate and Review please!**

**-:D-**

"Sasori-san, where are we headed, un?" Deidara questions, slinking through the forest, from tree to tree.

His blonde hair was flapping around as he moved, his frantic movements to catch up with his partner making his fringe flail and slap against his forehead. The red head does not answer, for her was only focused on the path in front of him. Focused entirely on ONE thing.

Her.

It has been two months since the incident, and Sasori was still left with an urge. An urge to tear and to break and to kiss and caress. Yes Sasori no danna missed her touch, her lips against hiss kin, her smell…oh especially her smell.

After she had left him alone, tied to the bed, he had managed to break free of the chakra strings. But he did not have enough time to make it to the gates before she did.

Deidara was still confused as to what exactly happened, and Sasori hadn't been in the mood to explain that he had been sexually fooled by a pink haired kunoichi

But even after two months, he still recognised that scent…her scent. It was the same sweet, and perfect smell she had when she had killed him, and the same when she had seduced him.

The two akatsuki members had been sent to hunt her down, as she had been seen in their area, and leader-sama needed her medical skills to heal the elder uchiha's eyes.

Sasori had caught her scent and familiar chakra signals a few miles back, and the two miss-matched team mates had been tailing her ever since. His anticipation was peaking. Never before had he felt such a desire. Never before had he felt so excited.

And the puppet master openly knew within himself, that he craved her. But he had no idea what it was that drew him to her this way.

She had felt it too. He was sure of that. He saw it in her green orbs; the thrill, the heat, the emotion.

The one thing he could not get over, however, was that she left. Of course he knew why; she had a mission to complete ad it would be breaking ALL the rules for her to be close with the enemy.

Why has she taken things that far if she hadn't wanted him?

She did want him. Her previous words flow through his mind for the thousandth time "I hope I will see you again Sasori".

Did she really mean those words?

He couldn't tell. But he wished she had.

**-:D-**

To be honest, Sakura had meant what she had said to him before she left him tied up. It had somewhat killed her to do so…and her inner wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

-FLASHBACK-

"Really sakura, you know you wanted him. You wanted him bad, so there's no point in denying it" her inner had said as she walked back through konoha's gates.

"Sooo bad" sakura had whispered into the wind, and eerily, there was a sharp gust of air, and it splayed over her face like a mask. But it was only for a moment, before the wind dropped altogether.

-END FLASHBACK-

She sighs now, dropping her head down to drink from the lake under the cover of the forests trees. All around her where beautifully large and magnificent green trees, and a few cherry blossoms scattered here and there. Sighing, she supposed she had better set up a camp before it got dark. And nowhere was as good a place to set up camp than here.

The clearing was small and compact, closed off in a circle by the wild trees. A clear lake was positioned to the left of the mossy clearing and there were a few broken logs to the right.

"that looks like the perfect place to set it up" her inner agrees, and so the pinkette stalks over to the brown logs. She bends down and takes a scroll out of her pouch. Unrolling it on the forest floor, she does a few hand signs and a small tent appears by two of the larger logs.

"_This is another dumb mission" _Her inner mentions, huffing.

What else could she have expected though? She had had numerous conversations with Tsunade, about her position and the missions she had been receiving. All of these coversations had been meaningless, and she had gotten nowhere with her attempt to reach the top again. According to her shisou, she had changed, things had changed, and Tsunade could not trust her anymore.

Those words had stripped sakura bare of all her pride.

Even Naruto had seen the abrupt change in her.

-FLASHBACK-

"Sakura…this is a side of you I have never seen" The blond young man whispers, looking her in the eyes. All of his usual happiness was gone, his eyes dead and disapproving. He eyed her almost as if she were a traitor, his gaze not warm like they used to be.

She missed his friendship. It hurt.

"Im not the girl I used to be" Was all she could reply. She barely managed to force the words out, chocking on an invisible sob that never appeared.

"I don't understand" He replies "I don't know whats changed! After that mission a while back! You haven't been the same since!"

Sakura didn't reply, she stares down at her hands, and wills herself to be as emotionless as she had been after that mission with HIM and also…that other mission, the one with sasori; the man she had once killed. Both missions had caused an brupt change in her. She was just as confused and hurt as naruto was. She didn't understand why she had been so distant and not all there.

Naruto touches her should, in some sort of attempt to make her look at him. She didn't.

He sighs. Obviously giving up.

"Promise me Sakura, just try to feel again"

-ENDFLASHBACK-

She pretends the tears weren't falling down her cheeks. She pretends she hadn't remembered why she had taken this mission. She wanted to be away from them all. She couldn't have cared less anymore. It was their fault she had been made like this. They doubted her, so she doubted herself. Simple as.

Her green eyes search around abit, and seeing some dry sticks by a grouping of trees, she scoots over to them and picks up an armful. Setting them down in a pile, she lights them with her chakra filled hands, and watches the fire begin to burn and crackle.

"You should rest now sakura" her inner insists.

"Not at this minute inner. I want to bathe quickly in the lake first" sakura thinks.

After a slight pause, her inner agrees.

"Yes, the water should help to calm you. You could really do with a freshen up…you look a wreck"

Sakura hisses at her inner, and goes over to one of the logs. Making sure it was hollow and ahd no nasty surprises inside, she starts to strip down into her underwear. Once that was done, she hides her clothes in the hollow log to keep them safe. Then quickly makes her way over to the lake. The water was running down an assortment of rocks, almost like a waterfall.

The pinkette thought it looked beautiful.

She tugs off her undergarments, and the binds holding her breasts in place to keep them streamlined, and rests them in a neat pile on a nearby rock.

Taking careful, easy steps, she makes her way out into the cool water, wading her way out to the centre and sinking down into it, the water rising up until her shoulders.

She smiles and ducks her head under the water, completely soaking her pink hair and her cream coloured face. Sakura's enjoyed the natural beauty of the forest and usually had no time to stick about and admire it.

But she could now, since she was not requested to return to konoha for a couple of days. Once again she had been called in to investigate the disappearance of a lord from a nearby village.

It eventually turned out he had run away from his status, and left with her lover.

She giggles at the silliness of that situation and the look of his wife when she was told. It was absolutely priceless,

Taking this time to forget her mission, she pulls her head up from under the clear water, and sighs in relief. She lifts her chin up and brushes water along it, shifting her hands along her arms and letting the water caress her skin like natures clothes.

Her green eyes watched the tops of the trees, and scans over to the remaining light seeping into the clearing from the sun.

Closing the heavy lids of her eyes, she pushes backwards, letting herself float in the water for a few moments.

"this is utter perfection" she murmurs to her inner.

"yes it is isn't it?" her inner agrees, for once seeming to be at peace. "But it could be even better…"

**-:D-**

And if sakura had her eyes open, and was not in total bliss, she would have sensed a familiar chakra, coming closer, stopping just before the edge of the clearing.

The red head was caught in awe of her beauty. She twirls slowly in the water, the smooth liquid smothering her skin. Pink lock of hair sleek and shiny with saturation of the clear water she was bathing in.

He leans himself against a tree, just simply watching her.

Sasori was all alone now, as Deidara had to go back to the leader and report that they had lost haruno's trail. They had lost her scent and could not recapture it.

Soon after, the puppet master had stumbled across her chakra signature again, and had followed it here.

He smiles at her, knowing that she was unaware of his presence.

Or so he thought.

Because at that very moment, the young woman turns her head to face in his direction, and her green orbs meet his brown ones, completely drawing him in.

For a few long moments, the two remain still, their eyes connected. Sasori did not know what to do. He was stunned to the spot.

And as yet, sakura had already decided what she was going to do. Having already admitted it to herself, she knew she had to give in.

To avoid this attraction between them would not make it simply go away. Both of them knew this.

So sakura was going to tackle the attraction head on.

As if drawn somehow, Sasori takes a couple of steps, so he si standing on the very edge of the clearing, but fully visible still. And she slowly wades her way out of the water, revealing her naked body to him. She no longer cared who saw her that way.

She had changed. she want the girl she used to be.

Sakura wanted him, and there was no mistaking that. Not anymore. She wanted him more than anyone…even sasuke. Sasuke was the past. And sakura was in the now.

Now she wanted HIM. And she had him right where she wanted him. she watches him with content and patience, as she waits for him to look her over, his brown eyes admiring her natural beauty. He licks his lips, and sakura then realises how much she had missed his lips against hers.

She wasted no time in moving to his side, wrapping her delicates pale and creamy arms around his neck, pressing her body into him, catching his lips with hers before he could utter a single word. The red head kisses her with passion, heat rising and pulls her naked form against him more. His strong arms cradling her body as her lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, like she had done two months ago, and giggles into his mouth.

He tastes sweet, like candy…like a lollipop. Braking the kiss, he follows the same pattern as he had done before, nibbling on the base of her neck.

Things were different now, she wanted him fully, and was giving herself to him willingly. This fact filled the puppet master with joy.

Once again, he finds her weak spot, and sakura, throws her head back in a silent moan. Turning their entwined bodies, Sasori pushes her back against one of the cherry blossom and then lets his hands roam and caress her face. He looks her deep in her green orbs and smiles at her. And she returns the smile.

His soft, large hands move slowly over her shoulders, and down her arms before rising back up to her shoulders. He pauses to soak in her expression, before dancing his fingertips across her collar bone, and then lower, to cup both her breasts with his hands.

She lets out a quiet moan, which was exactly what he had been hoping for.

His hands slide lower once more, resting over her abdomen. He leans his handsome face in, and presses his lips on to her creamy skin. The red head then proceeds to plant tiny kisses all over her skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of her pretty flesh.

And all the while, sakura was moaning and gripping his arms with enough force to bruise his pale skin, but neither of them cared. He could feel her becoming wet through his clothes.

The puppet master lets his hands leave her skin, and she instantly pouts, her eyes pleading. That look gave him so much satisfaction. She wanted more.

And so she would get more. he unclasps his akatsuki cloak, and slips out of it, sakura's legs still wrapped around his waist.

He carefully places it on a tree branch next to them, before kissing her on the lips.

"S-Sasori…please…" she pleads, pulling her head back and looking him dead in the eyes. "take me"

He smirks, before letting her back onto the ground, and unbuttoning his netted shirt. He then throws it over the same branch as his cloak.

Being impatient, she helps him undress, until he was standing there, naked from top to bottom, in full glory in front of her.

She smiles. This time there was no playing around. She couldn't wait that long. Hugging her to him, she whispers into his ear.

"Please hurry Sasori-kin" she purrs, and he obliges, nipping at her neck, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and holding herself above him.

Her womanhood was teasing him a short pause ensues, and she slowly sits herself upon him, his firm erection filling her instantly. The pinkette closes her bright green eyes, and pushes her head back against the tree.

He feels her tight walls, thick and wet, just for him, clasp tightly around his hard erection.

Searing pleasure erupts within him, and he starts to thrust in and out of her, earning lustful, short moans from his new found lover.

She rests her head on his shoulder, as he begins to increase his pace, pushing right to the hilt, and he starts to thumb her clit as he does so, matching his increasing rhythm.

He decides it would be best to move them to a better place, and carries her in his capable arms into the warm water across from them. She is silent the whole while.

She felt complete. She didn't feel emotionless like she did in konoha. Now she felt at peace, her head rested on Sasori's chest.

He kisses her forehead and then she knows.

She knew where her place was now. She knew exactly what she wanted.

Once in the water, Sasori continues with his previous act, cutting off any more thoughts in sakura's mind.

Sakura lets out a loud moan and this spurs him on farther, hitting her spot, and her vision begins to cloud, due to pure bliss and lust.

Sasori lets out a few guttural groans and pushes harder and faster into her. He ravages her body, nipping again at the soft flesh on the base of her throat, creating a love bite.

"Sasori…I wont last much longer" she whimpers, before moaning very loudly again. The coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach felt as though it was a spring and she knows she is close to orgasm.

Only a few moments later, she finally releases, her bodies coil springing up and her body becoming wracked with pleasureful convulsions. Sasori continues to hit her spot throughout her orgasm, prolonging it, and finally, her comes himself, filling her up completely.

He stops thrusting, but keeps himself fully inside of her, and she slumps against his chest.

Sasori holds her tightly against him, He wades further into the small lake taking her with him.

"Sasori…I need to admit that-"she begins, but he places a lean finger to her perfect lips.

"No need to say anything. I know how you feel" he explains, pulling away slightly to look her fully in the eyes.

"And how do you know what I feel?" she questions.

"Because I feel the same" he says simply, before capturing her lips with his own.

Slowly sinking down into the water, both of them finally feeling a weight lifted, they didn't care much about anything else.

At the back of their minds, the both knew that this act of love had just made Sakura a traitor to her village.

But right at this second, they were too busy loving each other to care.

They had each other, right where they wanted.

Nothing else mattered.

Even if they were meant to be enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you to those who Reviewed, Alerted, and Favourited this Fnafiction! i love you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**This chapter has been uploaded as of 17/04/2012**

**Read and Review please! :D**

-:D-

It's _amazing_ what one night can achieve. Just one meeting, just one situation, and a whole life is changed completely. It wasn't hard to notice that Sakura Haruno's life was now changed. And it all started with a necessity. Or what seemed like necessity. At the time, she didn't realise what significance it would do, or the _power_ that she would hold in her hands.

All she had known, was that she had to seduce to succeed.

The night before had been a second significance in her life. The same for Sasori. He had not planned anything, had not intended to fall for his _enemy_.

They had decided to push the realistic views from their heads for that night. Just _to feel_, to _touch_, to _crave_ and want what they would usually not have.

It was early morning now. It seemed eerily quiet. Not that it mattered much. Decisions had to be made, the sooner the better. Any slow decisions would have lethal consequences for both.

Sakura knew this.

She sat watching him, her eyes settled with content. His own eyes were crystal clear, and she knew how they could set her insides on fire, igniting her desire with just one look. Her thoughts travel back to how he had looked at her after he had taken her for the very first time. He had layed them both to rest in her tent. They had laid where they were, and had just shared in the _moment_, not wanting to break contact with each other.

They had talked, about unnecessary things, random things, things that made her smile. God he loved her smile.

The night before had left her skin glowing, a slight smile touching her lips. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the morning.

As she still sat, with her legs brought up to her chest, watching him carefully, watching the red head, the one who had made her feel _so good_, she remembers how he had touched her, and how she had felt when _he caressed_ her skin. He was across from her in the clearing now, packing a few things away, and now, as she looks at his perfectly sculpted faces, he looks up at her and he smiles. Oh the smile. That's mile. The enchanting wonderful smile that had shivers running up her spine during the late hours of the night.

Yes, simple to say, last night was the best night of Sakura Haruno's life.

She didn't want it to end. Ever. She wanted to be this happy everyday of her life.

But the pinkette frowns as she recollects the truth. Sasori was from the akatsuki. She herself from konha.

It was _forbidden _to have any feelings for a traitor. Having feelings for a criminal, a missing nin, a _murderer_, made you a traitor.

Having a physical relationship with a missing nin was far worse. It called for immediate sentence. _To death._

She shuts her eyes and wills the last thought out of her head. No. she didn't want to think like that. Not ever would she be a traitor!

"_But sakura, you became a traitor the second his lips met yours" _Her inner counters, solemn for once.

Sakura's green eyes snap open.

"_Don't say that" _She hisses to her inner. "_I'm no traitor! I have been, and always will be faithful to Konoha!"_

The last of her words were drowned out, as sakura couldn't help herself anymore.

A tear falls from her eyes, and hits the ground beneath her. And then another. And another.

She was crumbling inside, her soul feeling heavy, her heart painfully strangling itself with blood, her mind realising the truth.

She was a traitor.

Wiping away the tears, she hopes that Sasori hadn't seen them.

Too late however, as he was now suddenly infront of her, his hands on her shoulders. He was crouched to her level. Sakura hadn't realised she was trembling.

"Sakura?" He calls, looking into her deep green orbs, with worry.

She stares back for a moment, then she looks away.

"I was always meant to be a traitor wasn't I" She whispers, not quite to him, but to the wind.

The trees are ruffled by the wind, and she smiles slightly.

Sasori stares at her, confused. Before he can say anything more, she continues.

"Even after _he_ left, I was still weak. I trained and trained and trained my fucking arse off. I worked so damn hard for respect from them all. But no, I was always seen as _weak_. After the first time, the time naruto tried to bring him back. I stood and did Nothing. And Tsunade, everyone, they thought I _still cared_ for him! But I didn't! I could never have cared _after he left me_" she says, more tears streaming down her pale face.

Sasori just stays still, his eyes never leaving her face. It pained him to see her this way. He never wanted to feel. But that could not be helped now. And he wasn't one to fight the truth.

And he knew, as much as he wanted to _hold_ her, hug her against him, hold her in his arms and kiss away the pain that he could clearly see on her _angelic_ face, he knew he had to let her finish.

"After that day, when he almost killed me. Tsunade didn't trust me. She thought I couldn't handle those things. So she sent me on small, pathetic missions. Ones that would be easy. All so I wouldn't get hurt." The pinkette pauses for a moment, and looks sasori in the eyes again.

"I was on one such mission the day I met you again" she continues, a smile appearing as she remembers. "I was so shocked to see you alive. It hurt me to see that I had once again failed. Tsunade should know. They all made me feel this way. I guess she should have known I'd turn traitor"

Sasori chooses this moment to stop her.

"Traitor?"

"Yes! I became a traitor to my village the moment I began feeling for you!"

"So..you cannot face the Hokage? Because you fell for me?"

"No, I can never go back now. I don't want to"

"bu-"

"no, sasori..i'd like to-I want to join the Akatsuki"

-:D-

The plan had been made. It was all set. Sasori only hoped that it would work.

Sasori went off to find Deidara. It didn't take him long at least. Then he explained the situation, leaving out certain things that would possibly compromise the situations and plan comepletely. Sakura had then met up with the two of them. She made sure that Deidara knew her presence was strong. She punched him in the face with enough force to knock him through several tree trunks.

He had agreed to help.

She explained her decision to the blond akatsuki member. After she had finished, he had looked at her with a raised eyebrow and widened eyes.

"I have no other choice" she had said to him, her eyes burning with a deteremination that neither of the two Akatsuki members had ever seen before, at least, not in her eyes. "Im willing to become traitor to my village"

Sasori hated her choice. She could have run away, she could have left him and gone back to konoha. She could have been utterly happy like that.

Sakura was hiding something from him. There must be more to it than just their relationship?

He still did not fully understand her breakdown from earlier. But he decided that she would explain when she was comfortable with it. He was not one to push, even if he was an impatient person.

He tried to relax his face, and seem indifferent. It didn't take long, since he was now an _expert_ (thanks to Deidara).

The three of them started on their way back to the base.

-:D-

By the time they had arrived, it was early evening, and the sun was starting to set, its purple light colours hazily mixing with the orange tones of the daylight. Least to say it was a breath taking sight. The pink haired kunoichi relished in its sight for a moment, standing herself near the top of a cliff face.

Sasori and Deidara were busy with the many seals closing off the bases entrance.

Sighing, sakura watches as a flock of birds graze across the diming sky. She wished that she could be like those birds.

_Free._

Yet she was _caged_. Always enclosed but with one option. And each option led her to more cages that confined her.

All that would change now; she had faith in her plan. She was breaking the conventions of a kunoichi. By becoming a traitor to the hidden leaf, she was breaking away from her restraints.

If her plan worked, she'd be free enough to breathe life properly for the first time in years.

She relishes in the thought. She'd have more freedom than ever if she was accepted. No more feeling ashamed. No more feeling useless. She was needed for once. She was wanted. And who was she to deny wither of those things?

"Sakura" Saori calls, his tone soft, breaking her from her distant thoughts.

She glances back over her shoulder at him, and she smiles. Genuinely smiles. Her green eyes shone in the light from the cave entrance that was now open. She takes her moment and kisses sasori on the cheek, a soft sweet kiss. Like a lick of a sweet and colourful lollipop.

Deidara rolls his eyes, and turns to go inside of the base, ignoring the romantic moment behind him.

Sasori kisses Sakura's forehead and pulls her in close to whisper in her ear.

!you don't have to do this you know…"he mumbles. "you could go home"

She stiffens in his arms. Looking up at him, she makes sure he can see _directly_ into her eyes as she replies.

"_Konoha was never my home"_

He pulls her against his chest and simply holds her. It seemed like forever that he held her. Btu in reality it was only a few seconds.

When he finally pulls away he smiles at her.

"Shall we go inside now" He questions.

She nods her head, and he goes to turn. But she suddenly grabs hold of his wrist, forcing him to look back at her. He frowns.

She just smiles rather timidly and weakly, before letting his wrist go.

"Hold on a moment" she whispers.

Her delicate pale hands go up to her headband, and slowly undo the tie at the back.

She pulls it from her forehead and lets it rest in both palms, looking down at it. Her gaze was not sad, or sorrowful. But I was content, and eager.

The red head watches her silently not wanting to interrupt her moment, already knowing her intentions.

She takes a kunai from the pouch on her side, and then raises it to the side at an angle.

A _single_ tear leaves her eye.

She slashes a line _straight through_ the symbol on the headband. The leaf symbol. Forever scratching it away from her hear, forever becoming a traitor to the village she once called home; the village she once loved and would do anything for.

Her decision was made.


	5. Chapter 5

**:P I am back! yay! i have done two updates in one day, so i am very proud of myself.**

**I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed. and i would very much like to reply to someone who reviewed and helped me alot.**

**ANON- Thank you so, so, so very much for your review! gods it made me so happy! (if i could hug you, i would. really i would!) i love it when people like you review. it helps me make my Fanfiction better for all of my readers. i love that you think im a good writer :D AND yeah...i know what you mean about my use of tenses. i guess it changes alot since i havent really thought about what tense i wanted to write in...My bad really. i will however sort this out after i have finished the whole fanfic. Dont worry, there was no need to appologise for your 'rambling'. if you were rambling, then please, everyone ramble! ;D i hope you continue to read and review my story! (btw, it made me upset that i couldnt reply to you straight away! ;O) If all my readers reviwed like you, i'd be so happy i would do my extremely embarrassing, OTT happy dance! xDD Thank you once again for your exemplar review! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto...i think we have that covered :L**

**This chapter has been uploaded as of 21/04/2012**

**Read and Review please!**

**-:D-**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock on the wall was making one hell of a noise. It stood there, towering over all of the other furniture in the room, back to the wall, its large mahogany wood standing out blindingly surrounded by white sofas and beautiful marble flooring.

Sakura Haruno was staring at it as it ticked, the hand moving with each little click from the cogs inside. Her bright green orbs seemed oddly dim in contrast with the white marble floor that seemed to consume her existence.

Yes, she was sitting on a pure white sofa, in a large open room, with a blue shark faced man next to her. In an unknown part of the forest. She was in the akatsuki base.

Of course when she had first arrived, a knot had formed in her stomach, and her nerves shone through her eyes like spears.

She was curious as to what the inside had looked like, since s-ranked criminals lived there.

The kunoichi had most definitely not expected what she saw.

All the corridors were wide and open, not twisting and dark like she had imagined.

Each room was well lit, and as well as that each room looked comparatively different.

For instance, the halls were decorated with red walls, a pale, beach wood flooring, a few house plants, and many paintings (which very beautifully intricate in every way) were hung on the walls.

When sasori had led her into the main living space, Sakura's mouth had almost sprung open, but she had control enough to keep it shut tightly, since she wanted to look good in front of the other members, some of whom she had fought with in her past.

The walls were pearly white, with gold and silver Victorian styled designs swirling and covering most of the wall. Although the designs were of flowers, there was an odd manly essence to it, almost masculine.

There were a few doors along the walls but Sakura had not been near those since she had first seen them.

A few more house plants were placed in some of the corners of the room, which was very big. There were of course, no windows, but a simple, and quaint chandelier was hung from the ceiling. The ceiling was albeit, a tad plain in contrast with the rest of the room.

There in the centre of the room, was a cream rug, with light brown accents. Around the rug, were white sofas, that had black, brown and cream cushions on them, also with beige throws hung over them stylishly. In the centre of the rug, was a glass coffee table, which had a vase of roses in the centre of it; next to that was a black box filled with lollipops and some other types of sweets.

Sakura was tempted to take one, but she refrained, scared of the stares that she now noticed on her face.

She had completely subconsciously ignored the people, who in reality stood out, black cloaks and all, who happened to be directly in front of her.

The blue shark-like man, whom she recognised instantly as Kisame, was sitting on one of the sofas, and he had a clear view of her from his seat. In one corner, near a small book shelf, also seated, was Itachi Uchiha. Although the raven haired man had a book in his hands, she could guess that he was observing her out of the corner of his eyes.

She had simply stood there for a moment, the awkwardness flowing over the four people like waves in the ocean. Sasori had then stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her instantly look back up at him over her shoulder.

"Deidara and I have to report to leader" he informs the pinkette, and she nods silently before he continues. "You should stay here while I discuss the situation with leader"

He had then left, leaving a nice warm patch on Sakura's shoulder from where his fingers had been previously.

That had also meant that she was left with two of the most dangerous akatsuki members she had fought with.

-:D-

"Come in" came the very cold, and very very dangerous voice of Pein.

Sasori had let Deidara enter first, and then, taking a much needed deep breath, her followed suit. Making sure to close the door behind him, he turned to face leader, who was sitting (as usual), at his desk, konan sitting to his left at a smaller, dark mahogany desk. Leaders desk was wide, and heavy. It litteraly screamed 'leader'.

Taking a quick look around the room, he noted that nothing much really changed in leaders office. The walls, the flooring, the paintings, konan's origami masterpieces that were in the filling abnet on the right. Nothing changed much at all.

And one other thing that was still the same was leaders expression. Still deadly serious, calm, stoic, and most importantly, threatening.

His ringed orbs met with that of Sasori's brown ones. It was at times like this that Sasori wondered why he had even stayed in the akatsuki. Even he had to admit that leader was scary as hell when he wanted to be. He susposed that that was the whole point; for the leader of a criminal organisation to be as terrifying as fuck.

"Leader-sama" Deidara greeted, bowing slightly.

This brought Sasori out of his thoughts, and he hesitantly bowed too.

"Good afternoon Leader-Sama" He greeted.

All that the two of them got in return was a curt nod, like a robot.

"You have a report for me?" He questions, his eyes, piercing through the two men, as if his eyes could see every inch of their soul, knowing what they would say before they had even said it.

"Yes leader-Sama" Deidara replies, as if he was almost hesitant to explain their current situation.

"Go ahead and explain the mission" Leader states, but his words are not final, and a moment later of utter silence, konan watching with cautious eyes, her continues. "Or would you care to explain to me why you fornicated with Sakura Haruno?"

Silence.

Sasori stares wide eyed at leader for a millisecond, before his eyes return back to their natural composure.

"You wanted us to bring Haruno back here" Sasori says, an emotionless tone filling his words.

Although his words were the same as they used to be, filled with nothing, no emotion, nothing to make him human, inside he was a bag of nerves. He knew what he had to say to leader to make him believe that he only 'bedded' the beautiful young woman so as to bring her back to the hideout. In reality, he also knew that leader would eventually see through his words, and that time might even possibly be as soon as the words leave his lips. He couldn't be sure until he tried though.

"When we had lost her chakra signal, and we failed to recapture it, I decided that capturing her may be harder than expected" he continues, fully aware that all eyes (including frightening piercing ones) were on him. "My plan was to make her come willingly, rather than risk losing all hope of the mission succeeding because we had to force her"

At his words, leader nods approvingly. He does not smile, his face the same mask, but he seems pleased.

"Deidara, you may leave"

On cue, the blonde man turns, sparing just a simple glance towards his partner in crime, before slipping out of the room silently.

Sasori looks hard at leader.

"She wants to join the Akatsuki" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sasori stiffens at leaders words, but nods stiffly.

"She is willing to join because she has intimate feelings for you" Leaders gaze was on Sasori, but the redhead could've sworn he saw pein's eyes flicker towards konan before resting on his face again. "How can we be sure that she is here for more than just because of your 'love'?"

That time it was a question. Sasori thinks for a moment, his eyes on leaders desk.

"We test her" was his simple answer.

"Of course, Sasori, very pleasing idea" leader comments. "You may leave now, but note that I will be along soon to speak with her myself"

Sasori turns to leave, his hand reaching out for the door knob. He freezes as Leaders voice cuts across the room for the last time.

"Oh, and for Haruno's sake Sasori," he calls his voice almost humorous. "Don't ever lie to me again about your reasons…or you could find yourself in a very sticky situation"

-:D-

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Whilst sasori was gone, Sakura was trying very hard to ignore the heavy awkward silence that was filling the room. She wished that maybe, possibly, someone, somewhere would come and save her from this torturous silence.

As if on cue, Kisame smirks at the pinkette, his black beady eyes studying her for a second. She shifts a bit under his gaze.

"Haruno, what a surprise" he says, smirking. "I never would have expected to see you here…"

She throws a glare in his direction, but says nothing. His smirk grows larger at her silence.

"Hmmm, giving me the silent treatment eh?" he asks, not much like a question, but a statement. She still doesn't reply, but humours him but looking him right in the eyes, black on green.

"So…Seems like you've taken a 'liking' to puppet boy" He adds, his eyes studying her every movement. Clearly he was trying to provoke her, Sakura knew that. Inner had somewhat been suppressed by the intimacy with Sasori, but right now she decided to make an appearance in Sakura's mind. That wasn't good at all.

Sakura wasn't going to react towards his comment, but Inner took control and the young woman glares into the shark man's eyes. His annoying smile increases, his sharp teeth glinting at her.

"_Seems like he wants to see you angry" _Inner states, grinding her teeth in the pinkettes head.

"_Yes, but we are NOT going to humour him" _She replies, her thought thick with command.

Inner Sakura rolls her eyes. Before Sakura can react to it within her head, Kisame speaks again.

"You definitely had his knickers in a twist…"

Her glare returns.

"Of course, that naturally makes me wonder what exactly happened between you both to make him so…Bitter"

"Excuse me?" That was Sakura talking. Her voice was laced with venom. Anyone normal would have flinched at her words, but Kisame just grinned.

Itachi had now closed his book, making sure to mark the page, his red eyes closely watching the exchange with dead eyes.

"You know what I mean" he replies, his teeth seemingly gnashing at her. "must've been hot right?"

At this moment, Sasori returned, and was silently waiting by the door. Needless to say he was confused about the situation. Sakura was glaring at Kisame with such intensity…the words 'if looks could kill' slipped through his mind. And Kisame had a triumphant smirk on his face. Couldn't be good at all.

"_Bastard…"_ Inner growls, her fists tightening, her knuckles going white. Sakura didn't notice that Sasori was there at all. She was trying to reason with herself and her Inner.

"_Calm it, it's not like he's said anything really ba-"_

"Also make me wonder, would you do the same for others eh?" He says grinning dirtily, giving her a wink.

"_OH THAT IS IT!" _

And inner sakura exploded onto the scene. She had snapped.

Within barely a second, she was in front of him, and within another second, she had grabbed him by the collar of his akatsuki cloak.

Her fists were holding onto the cloak hard enough so that Kisame was nearly choking. But this fact didn't seem to affect him at all. He was STILL smirking at the pinkette.

Itachi was now also watching the exchange, his eyes meeting Sasori's for a second, before going back to observing the two in front of him, book still in hand.

"I wouldn't continue Kisame" Itachi says, and Sakura almost jumps. He'd been so silent this whole time that she had forgotten he was there. Damned uchiha's and their need to soundless souls.

Kisame laughs, quite darkly, and looks Sakura in the eyes; she glares back, a deep rich unnerving glare that would be enough to frighten anyone. But not Kisame.

He wanted to push her as far as she could go. It was so very entertaining for him. And so he did the one thing he knew would make her completely snap.

He kissed her.

-:D-

The result was almost instantaneous.

She gasps, and then punches him in the jaw with enough force, that the shark man crashes into the wall on the other side of the room; blood starts to drip down the back of his head and onto the nearly pearl white walls.

Silence ensues. Still glaring the pinkette growls lowly.

"Don't. Ever. Kiss. Me" she hisses.

Kisame just smiles, and picks himself up from the floor, rubbing his now throbbing cheek, a trickle of blood running from his lip down his cloak. The wall had a small dent in it. Itachi sighs, before going back to his book.

Sasori had now become unfrozen, and stepped out to go and stop Sakura from any more Kisame bashing, but a loud, cold voice interrupts.

"Well, Well, well" Comes the clear voice of Leader from behind Sasori. The red head moves to the side, so that pein can pass. Sakura turns to look at him, her green orbs widened. The fire in them had faded, and was a mere simmering now. Inner had successfully gotten what she had wanted, and it could have very big consequences for them both.

"Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! :D First off, i have a really important question for you all who read this fanfiction. This story was originally mean to only be a one shot, but then people wanted more...and so now its a fully fledged story, that i've created a plot for. now, the name of this fanfiction suited the oneshot perfectly, but somehow, i dont know if it suits the plot anymore? i want you all to review, pm me, tell me what you think!**

**should i change the name and summary? or should i keep it the same?**

**i would also like to mention, please do not alert and favourite this fanfiction and then NOT review. if you liek the story that much to favourite it, then why not review and tell me why? xD Just a heads up. i dont mind hearing from you guys!**

**anyways, i hope you like this installment of Lollipop!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto. at all. :L**

**Read and Review please!**

**-:D-**

It's odd really. How a sudden situation, thrown at a person, even when it should have been bitter, and angry, and awkward, could in reality, _be sweet_, and calm, and…_perfect_.

Sakura had been stood there, in an exact moment like that.

Pein, the Akatsuki leader had been standing before her, a smile on his lips. The smile was almost welcoming and not harsh (once again) like she had expected.

His ringed orbs had been filled with content and Sakura had figured that he knew everything, including the _exact_ reason she was willingly standing in front of him.

And although, a few years ago, she would have cowered from this, fought against it, been frightened, right this second, she wasn't.

This whole situation felt normal, it felt good, it felt right. In truth, Sakura had always known she'd turn traitor. She wanted others to see her as strong, yet everyday people accused her of being weak.

Her village was never the place she was meant to be. And so there she was, in the Akatsuki base, her eyes connected with that of the leader. She wasn't scared. Oh kami she wasn't even nervous.

A smile works its way on to her soft lips. Behind her, Kisame was still rubbing his jaw, the blood from his split lip now drying slightly. Itachi had put his book down again, and was standing, emotionless as ever.

Deidara had appeared behind leader, and was standing next to Sasori, who himself was watching Sakura, quite pleased that his lover seemed comfortable there.

She seemed to fit, even though she wasn't wearing a cloak. He could imagine her in one, midnight black, with the red clouds adorning the fabric. To him, it was a beautiful sight in his head.

It is then that the red head realises that he wants her to join him. Yes, this isn't the best kind of place to have a romance blossom, but she was his blossom. His cherry blossom. And he was it in her eyes. The fire. A burning fire that resided in her green orbs. It contrasted with the soft colour, and it made her even the more beautiful.

It was a passion that he saw in her. And he knew that leader saw it too. He had to have seen it. Because she had been smiling at them all, and she looked right into their leaders eyes.

"I want to become an Akatsuki member" She had said. Her voice was clear cut, and without any trace of regret.

Leader nods his head, and his own smile widens.

"Well my dear" He says, holding his hand out to her, in a significant gesture. "You must prove your loyalty to me"

She spares a tiny glance towards his hand, before raising her own. He takes it and the two both shake hands.

Sasori smirks brightly.

-:D-

For sakura to prove her loyalty towards the Akatsuki, she had to do but one thing; Fight to kill.

That seemed simple enough right?

No,for sakura that was never going to be the case. The pinkette found herself, now inside the akatsuki training room, facing a certain someone with black beady eyes, and gills.

"My dear child, why don't you start by fighting Kisame" Pein had mentioned, without hesitation as he had lead her through the base.

Now she was in the training room, staring at her opponent, who was grinning at her with hunger in his dark eyes. His faithful sword pointed towards her slightly.

She waits for him to make the first move. He doesn't move an inch.

"_come on sakura…make him react!" _Inner Murmurs, her thoughts calculating and evil.

Sakura heeds her inners words, and smiles brightly at Kisame, who looks at her slightly confused. "Don't you want to get some sort of revenge?" she asks playfully, walking from side to side, her eyes flitting from him and back to the wall. "Or are you scared I'll punch you pwitty wikkle fwace again?"

He growls a prophanity at her, and moves just a bit towards her, before he checks himself and stops. She smiles quite darkly, and walks over to the stand in the corner of the room. The stand looked more like a table, or platform used when fighting to get leverage on one's opponent.

She sits on the edge, leaning against it as he watches her, his eyes sharp.

"I'll take that as a no…" she states. That fire was in her eyes again, and she was ready to fight. "Oh well…I was looking forward to beating your arse, fish stick" her use of the nasty nickname was obviously the last straw for Kisame, who growls and flings himself at her from across the room. Before she can react, he grabs her by the neck, his teeth gnashing at her darkly as he speaks lowly into her ear.

"you'll regret calling me that 'cherry blossom'" He hisses. She shivers and looks him in the eyes, green on black.

"I know your weakness" she Whispers, almost sensually back to him.

"hmm?" He replies, an eyebrow raising. "I don't have one"

"Yeah…" she murmurs, tiptoeing and brushing her finger against his arm, tracing a small circle. Her small action had frozen him in place, curious as to what she was up to. "I know your weakness

She winks at him before kicking him sharply in the groin. He hisses in pain and kneels down, clutching his precious 'parts'.

She cackles evilly, before slipping behind him, taking a kunai from her pouch as she does so. Sparing a glance at leader (who was watching from the door way), she pushes the kunai into the back of his neck, causing kisame to once again cry out in pain. She stops the movement of the kunai.

"I do believe I've won" she whispers into his ear, leaning down to his height on the floor. Then she slices the back of his neck harshly, and steps back. Kisame was left groaning on the floor, blood dripping down his neck and slowly down his back.

She smirks at leader, who was watching stoically (as usual). Then the red blood on her kunai catches her attention.

Now, you should know, the old sakura would never have considered doing what the new sakura decides to do. It was beyond her old self to think so…so much like a sadomasochist…but, she looks down at the kunai in her pale hand, the blood slowly running down it, slipping slightly onto her pale flesh…and she can't help but wonder.

"_I wonder how it tastes…" _Inner comments.

Sakura stares at the blood, as it runs across her skin and down her wrist. She then, keeps eye contact with leader, who was watching her calmly, and licks the blood from the base of her kunai, to the tip, being careful not to slice her tongue. Then she licks the blood off of her wrist.

Kisame was watching her wide eyed. "Taste nice?" He asks, coolly, shooting her a smirk.

She gives him a small wink, before turning towards leader. She had no idea what had possessed her to do what she had just done…but leader seemed pleased. For once, a smile was tugging at the sides of his lips, and his eyes were observing. Clearly, who knew what had driven her to taste her 'almost' victims' blood.

Blood lust.

And he knew she contained more power in her. More bloodlust. And he wanted to see it for himself, to whiteness exactly why Tsunade took her as a student for those years. He could see it in her eyes, the burning desire to tear flesh apart.

"Well done Sakura" He comments lightly. "But I'd like to see you aim to kill"

She frowns slightly, before a masked demeanour was thrown on to her pretty face. "Of course, leader-Sama" and she bows slightly, before following him out of the room, dropping her still slightly bloodied kunai to the floor.

Kisame watches them leave, and he smirks.

"No wonder why Sasori took her as his"

Another kunai was thrown through the doorway, and barely misses his head. He freezes for a second then laughs.

"I heard that you fish stick!" comes the cherry blossoms sadistic voice.

Kisame's chuckles are earth shattering.

-:D-

The next part of her approval was at night. The sky was dark and misted, the clouds hanging over the kunoichi as she stalked through the night, her pink hair dimmed by the darkness of the early night. Her green eyes, although in the dark, were beautiful and shimmering with a gleam that could only spell one thing; Mischief was on its way.

Pein watches her movements with calm ringed orbs. She was unlike any other kunoichi he had ever come across from the hidden leaf. She seemed…almost at home with the akatsuki, like she belonged there.

He recalls that Itachi had reported about that calmness she held when dealing with him once, although pein did not believe that such a young, stupid friend of that blonde kid could ever be strong enough to join their ranks.

Of course, he had been wrong, and now, she was proving just how lethal she could be.

The pinkette stalks through the night, a kunai in hand, and silently, carefully, she slips into a nearby house. This was her mission, please leader by killing off a deadly enemy. Of course, sakura would prove that she could be even more deadly than this enemy she had to face.

Stealthily, she slips through one of the windows, which was open, a gap just big enough for her slender frame to fit through unnoticed. Once that was done, she looks around, green orbs scanning the house for life.

She spots a toilet, and in one of the corners, a bath. She was in the bathroom.

As she passes the large mirror above a set of marble sinks, she takes a glimpse of herself. Her eyes were hooded, her lips, curved up into a gruesome smile that screamed 'bloody murder'. Her green orbs travel down to the kunai she held, her mind was clear, but her heart beat increased.

Could she really do this?

After all, an enemy of the akatsuki would once have been her alliance. Could she honestly and truthfully take a life that once could have protected her? She pauses, and looks herself in the eye through the pane of the mirror. Her reflection frowns.

Why did she suddenly have to have such second thoughts as this? Did she want to become a murderer? Was this where she was really mean to be?

An image of Sasori runs through her head. His brown orbs staring into her own, his pale arms holding her close, his lips against hers, a beautiful man. The man she loved. The one whom she wanted to be with forever.

The image leaks away to be replaced by the image of Naruto, his eyes saddened a look of disappointment on his face. It was after the mission where Sasuke had almost killed her. Naruto was disappointed in her.

And Tsunade had been too. Upset that she could only ever show weakness. Upset that she was no longer the bright eyed, determined girl she was before. Upset that she could never call sakura family again.

The pinkettes hand tightens around the kunai clasped in her pale grip. She would prove them wrong; all of them.

No one would call her weak and useless ever again.

With a new burning fire in her eyes, her mind, her heart, sakura stalks through the house, and finally finds herself in the targets room. The man was asleep, snoring lightly, and sakura was pleased. It would make the slaughter easier for the both of them.

She climbs atop his chest, and with one last whisper to the man, who was sleeping ever so soundly, she plunges the kunai deep into his heart. The words she whispered to him barely left her lips, for the man's eyes opened slightly, and he gasps.

"Sorry…" were her words and she watches as the last of his life leaves his dark eyes.

She pulls the kunai from the dead man's chest, and leaves via the bedroom window, never looking back. She couldn't bring herself to look, or even to cry over what she had just done.

She approaches leader, who was waiting with Sasori on a rooftop nearby. The red head was watching her, the blood soaked arm gripping a kunai which was also covered in the crimson liquid. He smiles, and she returns it. He was fully away of the tiny hint of sadness he saw in her green orbs, but that was drowned out by the blood lust. Her smile completed the scene. Her pink hair whips around her face, framing her subtle cheeks, a small blush over the apples of them, her lips curved upwards into a heart stopping smile.

She was _utterly beautiful_.

"Once again, very well done Sakura Haruno" Leader compliments her.

Sakura looks at him. And he knows. She was always meant to be an assassin. A murderer. An Akatsuki member. She was right where she was always meant to be.

This was her _destiny_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome back to 'Lollipop'. I have recently updated the summary, and will shortly (when I have time) change the name to something more fitting. I will let you all know when I do this.**

**For now, I hope you like this next instalment of the story, I'm sorry for being away for so long, but it is what it is.**

**I'm also very proud that I managed to finish this all on the same day as deciding to start uploading again.**

**Remember to review and tell me how you like it…Too much darkness, or not enough for our dear Sakura? Are there any scenes or ideas you'd like me to include in this FF?**

**DISCLAIMER: I clearly DO NOT own Naruto…at all. This is purely for fun and to satisfy my awkward mind…**

**Read and Review please!**

**-:D-**

After her trial Sakura had gone straight to her quarters, the room right across from Sasori's and literally torn of her clothing to get into the much needed shower as quickly as possible. She had then spent the next 10 minutes standing under the beautifully hot running water, which cascaded across her creamy skin and soothed the knots in her muscles.

As the dull ache in her arms and legs reseeded, she continued to scrub herself clean of the dried blood that coated her arms and hands. She may have scrubbed a little too hard considering her skin was almost red raw after she'd kept scrubbing until she was sure the victim's blood was all but gone. The thought did little to soothe her mind though, and she knew that his blood was still burned into her skin even though it was visually gone.

Not wanting to remind herself of her previous deeds, she slowly climbed out of the shower, dried and dressed again in her new akatsuki cloak.

That was when someone had knocked on her door, and she opened it cautiously. Before she could react properly, a pair of _silk_ like lips claimed her own, and seconds later she found her back to the door, which slammed shut.

Opening one eye in time to see a flurry of red hair, she finally relaxes into the heated kiss and runs her fingers through the hair of the man that now _belonged_ to her. This wasn't enough for said man, who then removed her hands and pinned them above her head, gaining better access of her lips and neck, which he began to thoroughly _devour_ with hot wet kisses.

Sakura lets out a sweet _mewl_ when he nibbles on her sweet spot of her neck, and arches into his very strong embrace. Sighing to herself, she brings his lips back up to her own, and kisses him tenderly, giving him the sign that she was too tired for anything more.

Sasori pulls her into his arms and holds her against his firm sculptured chest in a tender yet heated embrace.

Even though he had heeded her silent words, he wasn't happy about his fun being lost. "Leader wishes to see you…" He slowly whispers into her ear, his lips slightly catching on the shell of her pale skin. He smirks to himself when he feels her shudder against his form.

Ah such was the reactions he adored from the pink haired girl in his arms. He releases her suddenly, and leads her out of the room, without asking her consent to leave.

"Why does he wish to see me?" the question from her was asked dreamily, as though she would much rather be resting.

Sasori frowns but answers her simply "He wants to talk to you about your next assignment". Sakura groans inwardly and out. Hopefully she wouldn't have to leave on a mission so soon after joining…

"Come on" Sasori teases, dragging her along with him.

**-:D-**

"Leader, are you sure, in ever essence that this girl, the one whom is here partly because she is infatuated with Sasori, be able to pull off this mission?" Itachi Uchiha enquires as he stands alone in the leader's office. His blood red eyes are _very_ serious, not masking any of his _clear distaste_ in the leader's choice.

Leader stares at him intently, his ringed orbs focusing on each feature of Itachi's face, almost as if reading his _every_ thought.

"Of course I am sure Uchiha, do you really underestimate my plans?"

Itachi stands fervently still, like an ancient Greek statue made of _gold_. "I do not underestimate your brilliant mind Leader, but I feel as though Haruno will not agree to this as easily as you anticipate-"

"Oh she will, dear friend. She will" Pein counters. Itachi still does not move without any emotion at all. "Do not fret. She may have once been closely involved with your younger brother, but I saw no love in her eyes for him anymore. She is no longer loyal to her village or to her comrades"

"Of course Leader, but she seemed closer to the Uzumaki boy…She could change her mind" The eldest Uchiha states his words slowly and carefully.

Before Leader can reply, there is a knock on the office door. It was light, but hard enough for them to hear it clearly, obviously done by a woman's hand.

"Leader-Sama, it's Sakura" said girls voice trails trough the thick wooden door. Itachi nods briefly towards Leader before opening the door, and brushing past the cherry blossom kunoichi like a _ghost_.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura gets ready to go inside, hoping her tired mind wouldn't make her look like an idiot.

**-:D-**

"Take a seat, Sakura" Pein offers as she enters. Heeding his words, she sits in a chair across from Leaders desk and crosses her leg over the other.

"You wanted to see me?" She asks simply, not caring if what she said was rude or not. She was tired, and wanted sleep. Pleasantries would have to _wait_.

"Yes young one, I have a new mission for you" He replies, ringed orbs boring into her own. If this were the old Sakura, she would have shifted uncomfortably and tried to fight the sudden urge to run from his heavy gaze. Now, she was a different person and simply shrugged it off, looking directly back in to his _clinically evil_ eyes with just as much _intensity_.

After a moment of what could have been a staring war if it had not been a serious moment, Pein speaks again, clearing his throat for her full attention. That was unnecessary considering they were alone and she wanted out of there as quick as _possible_.

"This mission has an extended time frame, since you will not be leaving the base for it at all" At his reassuring words, Sakura half smiles, and sinks lower into the chair in relief. She could finally rest and get used the living in the base without being covered in blood…And that also meant special time for Sasori…

A multitude of scenarios and scenes run through her head, and she basks in their _seduction_ for a moment.

Pein gives a little chuckle, which brings Sakura's mind right back to reality, snapping her out of her inappropriate thoughts. Day dreaming seemed to be the only trait she had kept from her days in team 7, the rest dispersed for new, darker traits. But Sakura without day dreaming is…not Sakura at all, even if she was seated right in front of the Akatsuki leader, her leader, who had obviously guessed what she was thinking…or he had _read her mind_. That made the pinkette blush a light shade of pink, nearly mirroring the colour of her hair.

"Sakura, do you recall your days in team 7?" Leader asks a question of which he should already know the answer to.

She nods, her locks of coral pink hair swishing with the movement, of course she did, it wasn't that long ago…Naruto had only left a couple of months before to go yet again on a _deadly_ mission to bring back Sasuke.

Leader then continues his composure back in place, dead serious once more. "Naruto Uzumaki, a close friend of yours?"

"Used to be a close friend of mine" Sakura corrects, her mind _not so pleasantly_ travelling back to the many arguments the two friends had had over the last year. Her green orbs narrow in distaste at remembering his lingering words "you're not Sakura anymore". Naruto had lost all sense when he went after Sasuke the first time, he had gone for her. But then, he slowly changed his mind, and cruelly mentioned that she was no longer the reason why. He was doing it for _pride_.

And in that time, they drifted apart, his missions grew longer, and she became too lost in her dark mind to care about his absence. She tried to hold on to her loyalty of Konoha, it was her last reason for fighting…the last reason she had to continue. On missions she blocked out her true feelings…until that day when she saw Sasori and Deidara again, forever reminded by his still living body that she was _weak_. Sasori had then brought out her dark careless side. The side that would betray her own village if they did not see her as good enough.

Leader watches the young woman's facial expression shift as she remembered, pain, hurt, anger, weakness, strength, and her expression finally rested into a _thick mask_ of neutral interest.

"Why, Leader-Sama?" She questions, looking at him dead on. "Does this mission involve the Kyuubi container?"

As much as she felt _emotionless_, Sakura could not bring herself to say his name. That would be giving him too much of a hold on her, and she did not need to be held down by _old_ ties.

Leader himself was almost, almost shocked by her lack of using her old comrade's name. But she carries on regardless of his curiosity for her reasons. It seemed a greater chance of her cooperating if she distanced herself from him in such a way as this.

"Yes, dear cherry blossom" He answers "This mission is all about the kyuubi container…"

**-:D-**

Later on that very same day, Sakura was outside in the dimming sunlight, for it was late afternoon. Sat under a tree, of which shared the same name as her, she felt a little more at ease than she has 2 hours earlier.

She had not wanted to bring herself to contemplate her mission, or what it truly held for her. Twisting a piece of grass between her fingers, she sighs ever so _softly_, the wind carrying it off into the distance.

Sakura closes her eyes, and leans back against the tree, using its sturdy trunk for support. She didn't know whether she liked this mission or not. Her head said the top, her heart said the latter.

Of all the positions she could have possibly gotten herself into, this was most definitely the worst. With out a doubt, this was the worst decision maker of her life. Could she even be able to pull it off?

Would her _heart_ allow such callous behaviour, even after she closed all loyalty off? Could she bare the _burden_ of such a heavy mask, one to cover her _own darkness_ and seem in need of someone she hadn't spoken to for a very long time?

Sakura may have been considered wise by many, but this time, she honestly did not know what she was going to do. Her inner _turmoil_ was going to cut her to pieces and serve her on a silver platter if she were not careful.

A _low_ humming breaks her from her reverie. Looking up in instinct, she spots Deidara and Sasori slowly heading towards her up the hill, the base at the bottom. She shakes her head, her pink locks splaying out around her shoulders. Could she deal with being friendly right this minute?

"Ah pinky, whats wrong?" Deidara calls, the nickname 'pinky' used to obviously taunt her indiscreetly. It wasn't working.

Sasori slaps him upside the head, and carefully sits by his lover's side. He does not say it, but his gaze on her face tells her that she will have to tell him about her little meeting with the leader.

She sighs, and let's go of another piece of grass, watching as it slowly flutters into Deidara's face whom was standing in front of her. He scowls, but also joins Sasori, by sitting on Sakura's other side, effectively boxing her in. she could not escape now even if she tried.

She didn't think she wanted to though.

Sasori kisses her temple, very aware of Deidara's disgusted face at his tender show of _affection_. It was a nudge to tell him about what had been said.

She looks at him, her eyes growing dark and unsteady. The wind itself seems to pick up speed, splaying all three missing nins hair around as it howled lowly in their ears.

The red head raises an acute eyebrow at her sudden lack of voice. There must be something up.

"Tell me Sakura, what is it that is plaguing you?" He questions, openly asking her to tell him.

Deidara was now also staring at her pale features, her eyes, that had somehow gotten darker over the last few minutes, and now he too was just as curious as to what had her so silent.

Without looking at either S-ranked criminal beside her, she stares right ahead.

"Leader-Sama told me what my Mission is"

A simple sentence, enough to satisfy them she hoped. But her words bore more than just the truth, it held her raw emotion that she though had all but gone. Maybe it had, but the little part that was left was scaring her. She is silent and waits to be questioned again.

"And what is to be your mission?" Deidara asks before Sasori could get the glory.

She stands up and turns to them both, looking them in the eyes at the same time. Pushing all of the remaining compassion into her words, hoping that they would never ever come back to_ haunt_ her, or break her into something _weak_ again, she opens her mouth to speak.

"_I have to capture Uzumaki Naruto"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8 of this Fanfiction! Just to get a few things out of the way first of all;**

**There will only be a few more chapters more of this story…Well I have only planned to have a few more anyways. You never know I might be struck by a new idea, but at the current moment, this fanfiction will be complete very soon.**

**I also will be changing the name to something more suitable for the story itself since the whole concept has changed over time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto; I think we've got that covered already…**

**Read and Review please!**

**-:D-**

Three weeks. Only three weeks.

Sakura didn't know if three weeks was enough for her to prepare herself for what was to come.

Deidara had sent off a little clay bird with a note attached to it a day after Pein had assigned the mission to Sakura. The bird wasn't an exploding one, although it was made by Deidara especially to self destruct once Naruto Uzumaki had read the note it came with.

Sakura herself had not seen what was written on the note, but she had been informed many a time that it disclosed a meeting place at which the kyuubi container would be 'exchanged' for with Sakura. The plan however was not entirely full proof.

Someone could stop Naruto from going; the pink haired kunoichi knew that they would at least try, unless Naruto kept it to himself.

Another problem was that the blonde haired boy wouldn't even turn up. There was a small chance if any, that he was not on good enough terms with her to turn up.

She had assured Leader that that was not the case.

Naruto would sacrifice himself for anyone whom couldn't 'look after' themselves. And even though the bond between him and her had been damaged, it was still there. She was almost certain she could feel him getting closer and closer as the days went by.

For the first few days after it had been announced officially that she would be the bait for the Kyuubi, she had fought with herself innerly and out, training harder, and not talking as much as she had before.

Sasori had kept her going, and made her smile every now and again, but her inner turmoil was beginning to cause a rift inside herself.

Pein had inevitably seen this, as had Itachi, and both had called upon her to talk.

FLASHBACK:

"Sakura, what is it exactly that causes such a rift inside yourself?" pein questions, his ringed orbs looking deep into her own. Almost as deep as Sasori himself could see into her eyes.

She pauses, and then replies to him, with an emotionless tone.

"I do not want to be responsible for the death of Konoha's next Hokage" She replies.

Pein waits a moment, as if he is thinking. But the pinkette knows that he had already foreseen her reply. He was just toying with her.

"You are worried that he shall perish as did the Kazekage of Suna yes?" He asks her, his eyes not leaving her own.

"Yes"

"Well you needn't worry dear child. We have since then perfected the jutsu. The boy himself will not be harmed." Pein says this, as he stands, and walks over to her.

She stares up at him, her green eyes widen as he comes closer still. "Let us take a walk together shall we?" He says. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

END FLASHBACK.

She and Leader had taken a walk, to the cherry blossom orchard next to the base grounds. He had explained the jutsu to her, and also explained that the Kazekage was a one tailed beast, therefore weaker than that of Naruto.

The pinkette had already presumed as much. But what was really plaguing her mind, and soul too, was that she wouldn't just have to face Naruto himself. She would have to face her old sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura Haruno had not spoke or heard of her old sensei for a very long time indeed. And she was most nervous about coming face to face with him, not as a comrade, but as a traitor. He had been one of the only ones who had not turned against her and called her weak. This was something she had to face though. She had made the decision herself to become a traitor and would therefore deal with what she was faced with as she had done with the trials Pein had given her before.

As she had walked with the Akatsuki leader, two things became very clear to her.

Firstly, her path was set now. She could not change it even if she dared. She knew within herself that it would break her to see that look of disappointment in her sensei's eyes if he so happened to be there with Naruto. She didn't doubt that he wouldn't be there.

Secondly, she also knew that her heart was no longer like that of her former self. Her inner had reseeded to the point that she no longer heard the voice in her head. The figures whispers had gone almost as soon as Sakura had decided her fate.

She had become a mix of both her old self and her inner. This was Sakura Haruno now.

A traitor to her village, a traitor to her dearest friends. But most importantly, Sakura Haruno was no longer weak.

And she would show both Naruto and whoever decided to help him that she was no longer loyal to those who thought little of her.

**-:D-**

So only three weeks later, she found herself being lead by pein and Itachi to a clearing far away from the base.

It was finally time.

The young traitor prepared herself, by putting on that mask she knew would not break.

Her hair was made to look unclean and bedraggled. Her skin was slightly browned to seem as though she had received little to no luxury during her 'capture'.

Pein then stopped for a moment. To tie her legs and hands so she was bound. Then he picked her up bridal style, giving her a small look from his ringed orbs telling her to get into role.

She lets her body fall limp against him, and she narrows her eyes, to feign weakness.

Pein's steps are slow and careful, each singles stride taking the pinkette closer and closer to her destiny. Taking her closer and closer to her fate.

His slow pace was calming to her, as she was being held as if she weighed very little; like a feather.

And as the akatsuki Leader pushes on, at a slow, almost agonising pace, the uchiha next to him, the traitorous cherry blossom of konoha, lay carefully in his arms, it was all coming together smoothly.

With every pacing second, Sakura's darkness deepens. She remembers things that she had forgotten over such a long time…

Every comrade she had ever had when she remained loyal betrayed her. They left her behind, thinking she could not keep up, thinking she was too weak to handle herself.

Why should she be loyal to people who were never loyal to her?

Why should she be loyal to the place she had been made to feel so weak?

Why?

No answer was given to her. That was all she needed. There was no reason for her to be loyal anymore. They had pushed her aside, pushed away her hope, used her complete loyalty against her. No more.

She wouldn't stand for that any more.

The akatsuki never left her. They didn't push her aside. In fact they welcomed her with open arms. The leader knew of her strength; he would not be relying on her if he thought otherwise.

If he had known she was weak, and if he has foreseen that she still had care in her heart, if he did not believe that she had use in this world, then she would already be dead. Sakura wasn't a stupid girl. She knew of the reputation. But yet, she was alive, and this was her time to shine.

Sakura Haruno was ready.

**-:D-**

Naruto Uzumaki arrived at almost the same time as the akatsuki did.

His deep blue eyes were that of complete anger, and the hatred increases when he sees Sakura laid in Peins arms limp. She looked so vulnerable, so weak, so in need of help.

He growls, and tries with all his might to keep kyuubi under control.

"Let her go!" He cries loudly, even from across the large clearing.

Sakura was almost surprised that Naruto stood alone. But she sensed that yes; her sensei himself was waiting in the shadows. Perhaps Naruto himself were too angry and blinded by hate that he had not sensed the grey haired mans presence himself.

Pein chuckles. Cold and dead. His chest rumbles and vibrates as the pinkette is shifted in his arms slightly.

She then finds herself upright, but still pressed against the leader in a pitiful way. She opens her eyes, and finally comes face to face with Naruto after all this time.

"Sakura!" he cries, when he sees that she is awake.

She resists the urge to glare at him, and instead focuses on looking beaten and scarred. Pein tugs at one of the ropes that bind her, and she forces herself to whimper.

That simple action has Naruto's eyes ablaze with hate.

"Let her go!" he cries once more. Pein looks up at him and looks him dead in the eyes.

He undoes Sakura's binds on her legs, and deliberately grabs hold of her hip in a harsh manner, which Sakura had not been expecting. Itachi was stood by his leader's side as still as usual, but he was watching the exchange with careful eyes; he knew Kakashi was hiding. He also knew that Pein was just trying to get both men riled up.

"We'll let her go, when you agree to give up the kyuubi" Pein replies at last. He looks at sakura with a hungry look.

"It would be a shame to let the…sweet cherry blossom go…" He murmurs, slipping a kunai from a holder on his leg, and drawing it up to her neck.

He pulls her head back, to expose her neck. And chuckles deadly before creating a cut on her neck. She hisses in pain, but goes along with it.

Naruto by now had gotten very angry, and kyuubi wouldn't be held in much longer.

"Agree Uzumaki and we shall set her free!" he calls out to Naruto, his ringed orbs excited and blood lust filled.

Naruto takes his eyes from Sakura's face, and her neck which was now bleeding. He seemed to be struggling with himself and was shaking with massive convulsions.

Kakashi finally jumps down from his hiding place in the trees. Pein nods to Itachi, who disappears and appears next to Kakashi. They start a vicious duel of sharingan and kunais, leaving Naruto alone on the one side.

Pein whispers a soft "Do not worry sweet cherry blossom" and then leans his head down to taste her blood, licking the full length of the cut on her neck. She whimpers as the wounds stings and acts very much the maiden in danger by falling limp in his arms even more so. His body was almost twice her size, and he switches their position to one that would seem as though he had 'used' her.

In the back of Sakura's mind, she wondered if his grip on her was too possessive or whether it was just for the act of gaining the Kyuubi.

"Fine! Let her go! I offer myself in exchange for her release!" Naruto growls, the tails of kyuubi starting to form. His voice was pained, and it took every ounce of Sakura's will not to break

Kakashi looks at Naruto with alarm. Itachi takes his chance and slashes Kakashi along the arm, and then traps him inside the mangekeyo.

Now Naruto was very much alone and had already decided his fate.

Pein slowly walks with Sakura to the middle of the clearing, and Naruto Uzumaki does the same. They reach the middle, and pein draws Sakura up against his side, lifting her neck once more. This time however, just to torture the blonde boy he bites into Sakura's neck and causes her to cry out. Naruto reaches for her, at the same time that Itachi lets Kakashi go of the jutsu, and appears in time to knock Naruto out by touching a pressure point in the kyuubi containers neck.

Then it is all over. And Sakura sighs in relief. She had done her job.

Itachi looks at Sakura's neck as pein undoes the other ropes that bind her.

"Sasori will not be happy about that leader-Sama" The Uchiha states, as he frowns at the marks on the cherry blossoms neck.

Sakura puts her hands up to hide the bite mark and the cut, but Leader grabs her hand, and draws it away.

"Heal the cut, but leave the rest" He orders her.

Itachi looks at Leader; his eyes questioning as he notes that Leader-Sama still had not released the pink haired girl from his grasp.

Leader smirks and finally lets her go.

"Why leader?" Sakura asks, her emotionless state pretty much gone. Her hand was glowing green as she heeded her leader's words and only healed the cut.

"I want you to be reminded that I am the one with the power and you do as I say" he says simply, before turning his back on the two and heading off back to base.

Itachi picks up the now limp Naruto, and stalks off after him too, leaving Sakura to touch the mark on her neck in confusion, then she runs off after the two S-ranked criminals also, leaving her old sensei behind.

Sasori would not be happy about this.

**-:D-**

**Before you ask, no, I had not planned for Pein to...be so possessive. I still do not know if i intend to make that a significance or not...**

**It was just a split second decision to add it in...Sakura and Sasori fans...IM SORRY!**

**If you dont like it, i could probably change it? :L i dont know why i even wrote it like that...but ahh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay…So your reviews told me that Pein being so protective suddenly was kinda odd. However I hope this chapter will explain some of why he was so possessive…and if you still think it's a bit too sudden, I will change a few things. I'm keeping it this way because some of you thought it was a cool twist and wanted me to keep it this way.**

**This is the 9****th**** chapter, and I have been planning to end it on the 10****th**** chapter…**

**If you have any ideas for me to add in, then please pm me or review and tell me xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…**

**Read and Review please Lovelies!**

**-:D-**

Sasori was not happy.

SLAM!

The tree he had been punching splits in half, his favourite puppet destroying the living wood, splinters flying everywhere. He growls in frustration, and turns to the next tree closest to him. His eyes were hot with anger and his knuckles were red from punching solid wood.

He had been doing this for the last hour.

The area around him lay massacred. He was very very very pissed off.

Not only had he let Sakura walk into danger, but he had very clearly underestimated his Leaders determination to get what he wanted.

The mark on his lover's neck was proof. He did not want her near his Leader.

Yes, Leader had explained his plan to Sasori. The red head understood that Leader had waited a very long time for the Kyuubi to walk into the palm of his hand. He understood the need to make sure it all seemed so real and for both Sakura and Leader to act. He even understood that Leader had done what he needed to do in order to get the blonde young man to agree.

Yet he didn't understand why Leader refused to let Sakura get rid of the mark. The mark was not made by Sasori. She didn't belong to Leader. She was Sasori's. Leader had no right to mark the woman that didn't belong to him. Not one reason at all for the pinkette to still have the territorial mark discolour her pale neck.

But what ticked him off the most, the one thing that had his eyes burning with anger, was the he could do nothing about it.

Leader's decision was final. It had always been that way, and Sasori had never disobeyed an order. As angry as the red head was, he did not want to lose his life by getting too feisty over something that he could not change.

Sakura had been so very sorry to Sasori. But he didn't need an apology from her. It wasn't her fault.

CRACK!

The 5th tree falls. He looks around at the battle field her had created, the lifeless trunks of trees scattered all over the grown, leaves strewn all over the cold earth. The trunk slams onto the ground, with a loud smack, and it echo's throughout the clearing he had made with only his bare hands and puppet.

Sasori didn't doubt that the other would hear him, but they had all left him alone after he had seen the disgusting marks on his cherry blossoms neck. They had all let him push his anger away.

They would leave him until he was calm enough.

Itachi wasn't as happy either, and he had warned Sasori of what his actions could mean. He had to let it go or else bad things could happen.

He moves on then, his brown eyes, seeming much darker than they ever had before, and hitting the next tree with as much force and power as he could give.

He could feel two sets of eyes on him as he pounds his fists into the dying bark of the tree. One of which was watching with a smirk. He punches harder, the anger almost spilling, he focuses it all into his hands, chakra and all.

CRACK!

Another tree falls, and splinters of wood are strewn all across the ground. However this time, the tree trunk does not hit the ground with a loud thud. Sasori glances up.

His cherry blossom had prevented it from falling.

She smiles meekly at him, and slowly puts the tree trunk down with her super human strength.

Sighing, he watches as she carefully steps through the massacred trees, branches lying dead and still on the cold hard ground.

"Sasori" She calls as she reaches his side. Her pale delicate hand rests on his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

There was no need for her to be sorry.

"Don't be sorry Sakura" He replies, ignoring the stinging in his knuckles. "You did nothing wrong at all"

She leans up and hugs him then, her pink locks making a thin curtain over his arm as she does so. He relaxes a bit, and hugs her back.

"The others need you now. They are ready to perform the Jutsu on the Kyuubi container" She explains, her reason for disturbing his release of anger.

The red head nods, his brown eyes searching his lovers face. Not a hint of remorse or sadness. She smiles at him and looks back into his eyes, the smile was small, but it filled him with more contentment.

"Let us go then" He replies, and begins walking back towards the bases entrance. Sakura pauses behind him, and he turns back to see that she hadn't moved. He holds out his hand.

"It'll all be fine Sakura" He says. She nods, and takes his hand in her own, rubbing his calloused skin with her soft thumb.

"I love you Sasori-Kun" She whispers. All sasori's anger depletes at once. As long as she still said those words only to him, he would be fine.

"I love you too sweet cherry blossom" He replies, kissing her forehead.

"No…Your cherry blossom" She corrects. The red head chuckles.

His cherry blossom indeed.

**-:D-**

Ringed orbs watch the couple from a distance. A smirk slowly works its way onto Leader's lips.

He couldn't have a rift between the members of the group…It would only cause trouble. He was glad that Sasori had calmed down. After all, his cherry blossom had been a good actress in the clearing the day before. As much as Leader felt some small amount of attraction to the Pinkette…she just wasn't what he lusted for.

But he had needed to do that for the sake of gaining the Kyuubi. And of course, he may have been a cold hearted killer, and still was, but he felt compelled to protect the women of the Akatsuki. Sakura was very important in his plans. She had to remain by his side in order for her to be completely safe and not fall back onto Konoha's side. He couldn't have allowed that.

And the mark on her neck?

It was a reminder to her that she was now Akatsuki and could not go back. His small amount of lust for her had been a one second idea. Not that he had minded of course. And he did love to see the bite mark on her pale skin. Such a shame she tried to hide it from the world though.

Pein supposed that she was loyal to Sasori. He had not meant to cause such a problem…or at least he had not realised Sasori was that protective of his lover. Still he could see where his thoughts were coming from, since he felt the same towards Konan.

You could consider it a test for the pinkette. If she was this loyal to the man that had attempted to kill her once upon a time, and let nothing pull her away from him, then imagine her loyalty to the Akatsuki itself.

Her loyalty would help the Akatsuki be more complete.

But no matter. He had what he needed now, and he had a bit of fun along the way. Back to work now, though.

The leader turns around and heads back inside, moments before sakura and Sasori do also.

He had always preferred blue to pink anyway.

Speaking of blue, he had promised Konan that he'd make it up to her for his actions against Sakura. Konan was not pleased that he'd done something that could have potentially ruined Sasori and Sakura's relationship. Konan liked that the couple were "cute" together…

Sigh. Pein wondered sometimes whether he was living with S-ranked criminals, or a bunch of little girl plushies.

But Konan had made him promise to make it up to her…and he knew exactly how.

The woman was the only person who could make him be sorry for anyone…

The only one.

**-:D-**

Sakura sits alone. She watches as the limp body of Naruto is carried by Kisame towards a spot in the centre of a ring. Based around the ring were podiums and each Akatsuki member (excluding Sakura herself) were standing on one.

Sasori was positioned on the one closest to her, and he smiles at her, before looking towards the podium Leader was stood upon.

It was almost time to begin the jutsu to release the Kyuubi from Naruto. Kisame nods once to her before the blue shark man goes to his own podium. Once everyone else is in place, she goes to Naruto's side.

Kneeling she uses her chakra to heal his scrapes and bruises as she had been previously advised to by Pein. Even though Kisame had removed as much chakra from the blonde young man as he could, the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking into Naruto's and it stung Sakura a bit when she attempted to flow hers through his chakra points. Ignoring the cautious looks the other members give her when she takes in a quick sharp breath, she continues to push her chakra through, calming down Naruto's limp body and muscles in preparation.

Pein had explained that Gaara had only perished because his body had relented against the jutsu, his muscles not taking the strain. So it was her duty to make sure that Naruto's body remained relaxed throughout the procedure. She had agreed.

The pinkette supposed that he looked rather peaceful, with a small smile, just a very small one, on his lips, his eyes closed. But a second thought occurred to her, and she stops her chakra flow for a moment before carrying on.

He looked lifeless.

Not caring who was watching now, not caring that Pein or Sasori's eyes were on her. She leans down and kisses the top of the blonde boy's forehead.

"Please forgive me Naruto" She whispers, the words barely even leaving her paled lips.

She withdraws from her old comrade's side, and kneels by the side of Sasori's podium. He was ready now. And she could do nothing but wait and watch.

She hoped that somehow…somewhere, Kakashi had forgiven her too. And partly her village.

She doubted it.

**-:D-**

Pein had explained it all to Sakura. If she were to see any strain on her old friend's body, she must go forward and calm it with her healing training and knowledge. And for the first four hours, that is exactly what she did.

Naruto's body only struggled a few times, and each time she felt his heart rate go down, or felt his chakra levels deplete too much, she would go to his side and heal him, pushing chakra into all his own pathways, mixing hers with his, dark and light, traitor and loyal, black and white.

After some times, the jutsu was only completed by a small fraction, and Pein ordered Sakura to rest and come back when her own chakra was regained. Konan took over Sakura's place.

The pinkette went straight for the shower, letting the water run over her muscles and letting it relax her as much as her troubled mind would allow.

She then sat on her bed for a while, hair still dripping from the shower. She trusted what was told to her by pein. But there was a part of her mind that knew Naruto still had a chance of losing his life.

And she also knew that Konan wasn't nearly as good with Chakra healing as the pinkette was herself. She wanted to be there to protect Naruto's body from harm. She wouldn't be responsible for his death.

She just couldn't.

So she changed as quickly as she could, took a soldier pill to keep her chakra going, and headed right back to the lowest depths of the Akatsuki base.

Konan givers her an odd look of confusion and question as she nears the other woman's side.

"You sure?" She asks, already knowing what Sakura's intentions were.

Sakura nods, her still damp hair sticking to her skin oddly. Then she switches places with Konan and flushes her green coloured chakra into Naruto's own. She knew that there was a small chance that Naruto wouldn't survive this. And that was all she needed. She had only one thing to do, and she was the one who had brought him here in the first place. She would make sure he lived. He had to live to rule Konoha one day. She was sure he wouldn't need the Kyuubi to do that.

He had always been courageous and a very good leader without the Jinjuriki's interference. All the jinjuriki really gave Naruto was more chakra. In fact if not contained, the chakra would overflow and damage naruto himself.

He would be able to lead a more natural life without it.

She would hold out until the jutsu was done. The others were strong enough to handle the strain of loss of chakra. And Sakura was there to help them. She was there to make sure Naruto stayed alive.

It was the one thing she wanted to make sure went right.

She had to.

**-:D-**

**Does Naruto survive? You decide!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just saw the new stats thing…and just saw that Lollipop was viewed over 9,000 times o_o I'm over the moon, happy and scared at that number. Oh gosh. I'm smiling like a lunatic. Thank you everyone for reading this story. It makes me so happy.**

**I would like for this fanfiction to gain 60 reviews. That was the goal I decided would best fit.**

**Also...be sure to check out my other fanfictions that are still going strong x**

**It also makes me kind of sad that it's ending…But I have other projects to complete and this wasn't even meant to be a massive story in the first place.**

**I will update the story and change it and improve it a few times. But as of this chapter, the story is over.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this FanFiction and you continue to read my others. If you wish you can follow my twitter, etc…Just look on my profile and its there x**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..**

**Read and Review this final chapter!**

**-:D-**

A moment in life can be sour, sweet, tasteless or even burning hot. It's what makes each moment count. A different taste, a different time, and each are what build up a section of memories in a person's life.

In just one moment, a life can be changed, a death can occur, a life can be saved. That moment, has the opportunity to be great and peaceful. It can make or break those around to whiteness it. Sakura had always cherished those times, when filled with such raw emotion and sweet tasting glory. It had made her life unique in many ways, and she had always been granted with many extreme tastes. Bitter, weakness, strength with sweetness.

But moments can also be saddening too…

A jinjuriki container dying is one of those moments.

So bitter, so sweet, so ever lasting seemed the blonde boy's breath…

Sakura Haruno knew that she was losing grip on his heart beat, fading a little more with each passing minute. But she did not stop. Not for a single moment did she doubt that she couldn't save him. But as his face turned colder, and the other members slowed their pace with the jutsu;

She knew that he would not survive this.

Had leader lied to her? He couldn't have. This must have been her fault for she was the one in charge of keeping her oldest friend alive.

He looked so peaceful lying there, wisps of gentle breeze ruffling his golden like hair. She wished she could just for a moment whiteness his blue orbs shine with the excitement that they once had.

So weak he was without the beast within him. So weak was she to save him. So weak was the akatsuki members at trying to stop her.

His heart beat was fading fast, and the pinkette kept trying, forcing her chakra into his veins and pumping his heart.

Sasori watches her with a mask. He could not stop her even if he tried. She didn't want him to die. That was not what she had wanted at all. And Sasori knew this. He wouldn't intervene until he was sure it was too late.

"Sakura don't give up on him…" Sasori whispers to his love as he kneels beside her. The jutsu was done, and Pein had left with a few other members to deal with everything else.

Naruto couldn't die. He just couldn't. Even though they had both changed so dramatically and were no longer on the same side, she wouldn't believe that he didn't deserve to become hokage like he had always dreamed to be.

It was who he was always destined to become. Hokage.

Just as she was always meant to turn traitor. She couldn't be responsible for his death. Konoha needed someone to drive them, to make sure that the village was okay.

She would never forgive herself if she let him perish in this way.

But as yet, she was watching him die, slowly and possibly even painfully. She could not take it. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, as she puts her hand to his head.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…" She whispers.

She had failed. Again. Was she that weak that she could not even save someone?

Biting back a disgusted comment at herself, she withdraws from his side. She would not cry. She could not. For she was beyond the point of no return and had far surpassed mourning.

Sasori pulls the pinkette to his side, pulling her close, and masking her pain with his warmth. He presses a kiss into her candy coloured hair, and rocks her slowly as they stand. Not willing to move.

Naruto's last heartbeat falters.

Sakura whimpers into sasori's shoulder. He pulls her closer, sensing that the blonde boy's life had passed.

A loud growl is heard in the distance. The jinjuriki was freed. No more.

Another growl, louder this time. Sakura pulls her head from her lovers shoulder, and stares into the distance. The jinjuriki seemed angry for some reason…

The death of Naruto possibly.

She looks down at the limp body of her old companion.

"Why? Why must he die now?" Comes a deep and ferocious voice. It was the kyuubi. Green and brown orbs look up to see the large creature, nine tailed, and red with burning aura. The red eyes remained steady on the boy lying in death upon the floor.

"Why let him die for a creature?" It speaks. Hardened and never soft. Sakura was very familiar with this voice. She shudders though.

"Save him" The kyuubi looks directly at sakura. She stares right back into the red eyes of the kyuubi.

"I cant…He is already gone" She whispers, her voice faltering on the last word.

Kyuubi growls loud and air breaking. Pein was watching from behind, the other members waiting for what was to come.

"Stupid child…He still lives" The kyuubi growls out. It takes a step towards her. "I was imprisoned inside the boy from so young an age. You think he is left to death when I am still living?"

Sakura looks away from the Kyuubi and down at Naruto.

"He's…dead" She grinds out, letting go of Sasori. She turns to go, but red aura drags her back. The flowing chakra cuts her arm, but the pinkette doesn't care for the pain. She looks up at the large creature and shakes her head.

"I can't save him now"

Her voice was meant to sound cutting, but it sounded distant, as if she never really believed it herself.

A deep unwelcoming growl rumbles through the kyuubi's throat.

"SAVE HIM."

The voice didn't come from Sakura or the Kyuuib. It came from pein. Sakura's eyes catch his. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Drawing in a large, shallow, almost empty breath, the pinkette swallows all sorrow and finds herself kneeling next to the blonde boy once again.

The kyuubi follows her, and rests back on its haunches watching her with deadly red eyes. She puts her quivering hands on his forehead, and the Kyuubi lets its chakra flow through Sakura to Naruto.

It burned.

The feeling of the kyuubi's chakra burned and stung like sakura's flesh itself were on fire. She cries out in pain, and Sasori goes to take a step.

"Leave her" was a second command from pein. Sasori glares towards his leader, but stays still once more. His eyes never leave her face as he takes in her contorted expressions of pain. It took every part of him not to stop her.

She closes her green eyes, which were now leaking tears from the searing pain running through her veins and chakra points. She focuses through the blazing vision in her eyes and flows the potent mix of strong chakra through Naruto and directly to his heart.

His skin was still warm.

The chakra reaches his heart at last, and she pumps the deadly chakra through, keeping a perfect rhythm as she tries to lure his heart back into action. The kyuubi watches her, as does ever person in the room.

To many that stood watching, it was a surprise she was hanging on for so long. Her skin was beginning to split in places from the dark chakra running through her. But no one dared stop her. Pein smiles.

He had chosen her well it seemed. She was far stronger than any of those konoha fools would ever see. Tsunade threw away someone very powerful. That was her loss and his gain.

His smile widens some more as he sees the kyuubi grow closer to the dead boy and pink haired girl. The creature with 9 tails touches some chakra points on the dead boy with each of his tails. More deadly chakra is pushed into the boy. His body was used to the power. Sakura's wasn't. She was starting to lose focus, but she tries to hang on.

Her vision was blurring and fading, but at last, the heart beneath her hands began to pump by itself. She sighs in relief and looks down at the boy to find his eyelids fluttering.

At last.

The kyuubi growls in content and lets the chakra flow stop. Naruto coughs up a bit of blood. Sakura smiles faintly. It was finally over. He was alive, and blinking at her. She is then pulled backwards away from him and drawn into the arms of Sasori, who pulls her in tight and takes her away from the room to avoid any unnecessary fights.

"You did well Sakura…" He murmurs to her. The light was fading and her body gives in to the tiredness the whole situation had put on her.

Then she collapses.

**-:D-**

BOOM.

"Come on pinky, you can do better than that!"

"Shut up fish stick!"

"She's so awesome when she swears at me"

"I'd watch what your saying Kisame"

"Oh yeah…She's still yours puppet"

"Say something annoying again and I'll make you into sushi fish stick!"

"Sakura…Focus on defeating me please, un!"

"Oh right…"

BOOM.

Sakura dodges an explosion to her right, and counters the attack with a special jutsu she created. Bursts of dark cherry blossom petals shoot from her kunai and slice through one of Deidara's arms. He hisses in pain. Sakura smiles.

"Katsu!"

BOOM.

Bits of clay sticks into her candy floss coloured hair as she narrowly dodge a flying clay bird exploding.

"You'll pay for that!" She cries, and sends senbon straight as the blonde's face.

It had been two weeks since the whole ordeal, and Sakura had completed her mission. Naruto had been revived and knocked out again, then taken to the gates of Konoha and left there. Turns out he wasn't going to come after her since she had saved him and Kakashi had actually settled down with Anko.

Konan had also revealed a week earlier that she was expecting…and Pein was in a much better mood recently.

Sakura was currently fighting Deidara as part of training and some members decided to watch, Sasori included. He was watching his girl with a bright smile, not at all wooden.

The struggle from the beginning of the relationship had been settled, and his sweet cherry blossom was like a lollipop of life. She was brightly coloured, hard to handle sometimes, but sweet and delicious and made sure he always felt happy.

Naruto had seemingly forgiven Sakura and she only hoped that she would not have to face him again, but that of course would not happen. She'd come across him again with time, and she knew that although it would be hard, she would be able to handle the situation and not kill him.

Pein was very pleased with himself as well and had made sure to send Tsunade a smug little note about how much he was thankful for the "precious cherry blossom gift" she had sent him.

The messenger of the note had their funeral the week before rumours had said. Sakura had laughed at that. Always Tsunade would be part of her shishou that she adored. But also hated for leaving her cold.

BOOM. Another explosion and then Sakura leaps onto Deidara's back, slicing his arm with a kunai and winning the battle. Said blonde drops to the ground and sakura sits on him, she looks at her kunai, blood lust again.

She looks at Sasori, not caring about the others who were laughing at Deidara struggling on the ground beneath her. She locks eyes with her lover.

The sweet cherry blossom lollipop was now darker, but still a very teasing treat when she really wanted to be.

Then she mouths a sentence that was very familiar to him, and sent shivers down his spine immediately after he read her rosy lips.

After she was sure he had seen her unspoken words, she smiles and licks the kunai clean of the blood. Such a gesture made some members look slightly disgusted, but to Sasori it was a warning of what was to come tonight.

His trousers became just a bit tighter at the thought and he was very kami damned glad he was wearing his long akatsuki cloak. He licks his lips unconsciously, and Kisame gives a little fish like howl upon noticing the little scene between the lovers.

Sakura bites her lips to stop herself from laughing. And soon enough Sasori would once again claim those pretty pink lips as his and no one else's.

He honestly couldn't wait until he could taste her sweet smelling and wonderful drug like creamy skin again. She was literally like a lollipop herself even though she often called him a lollipop. Her bright green eyes, and her rosy pink lips, and her soft candy floss hair.

She was his sugar fix.

His mind retraces the words she had mouthed to him, as he turns and leaves the training area, his cherry blossom laughing behind him. The words completed the whole scene and reminded him of every reason why he loved to call her his own. the memories of the first time he had seen her, through puppet eyes and then again when she had seduced him into nothingness...All so very sweet memories that filled his head as he heads towards the door.

Her voice resounds in his head.

"Your so sweet…I want to lick the wrapper..."


End file.
